Never Thought That It Would Happen
by csinycastle85
Summary: AU in terms of pairing. Nick and Finn never thought it would happen. Rated T for now and may go up later. Temporary hiatus.
1. Being There For Her

**Title: Never Thought That It Would Happen**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI Anthony Zuiker and CBS do.**

**Author's Note: Okay I am still a CatNip shipper but was inspired by kr3ativ23's stories and wanted to try a new pairing. There may be references to Season 13 episode 3 Wild Flowers and a few episodes from past seasons. Takes place November 2013.**

**Beta'd by: TotalCSIfan**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 1: Being There for Her**

* * *

It had been a rather slow day and Russell decided it was best to let everyone go home once they had turned in their paperwork. Nick had entered the locker room and retrieved what he needed, closed the door and was about to leave when he thought he heard someone crying. Curiosity getting the better of him he followed the sound and what he saw broke his heart, Finn was in front of her locker but she had her hand in her head and crying silently. He gently walked to where Finn was sitting and quietly sat down. Gently placing a hand on her shoulder as to not spook her, Nick softly asked, "Finn is everything okay?"

Slightly startled Finn lifted her head and faced her co-worker with red eyes and a splotchy face. Sobering up quickly and wiping her nose with the back of her sleeve Finn answered hastily, "Um nothing is wrong, you are on your way out Nick?"

Nick knew Finn was tough most of the time but he right now he was not buying the faux-toughness act she was displaying. Nick asked in a calm voice, "Finn, are you sure you are all right?"

Finn took a deep breath, Nick was the person she wanted to talk about her problems but his disarming and caring personality literally caused her to tear up again. Feeling sorry for his co-worker he gently pulled her in to an embrace and let her cry it out, not minding that his favorite shirt was getting soaked with tears. Five minutes later Nick could tell her sobs had subsided, when Finn sat up Nick offered her his clean handkerchief which Finn graciously accepted. As she was dabbing her eyes and wiping her nose Nick quietly asked, "Do you want to me tell what is wrong?"

Taking a deep breath to get rid of the sudden hiccups, Finn said in almost a whisper, "Moreno broke up with me. He said his ex-girlfriend was pregnant and that she needed him."

Nick grumbled a few choices words and thought that when he had said to Moreno 'watch your step' he should have also meant don't hurt Finn, someone Nick had become close with in the short amount of time she had been with them.

Nick knew Finn had a ways to go in order to heal her broken heart and he made an instant promise to spend time with Finn and be there for her in her time of need. Soothingly rubbing her left arm he said, "How about we get out of here and go get a bite to eat, come on my treat."

Finn smiled a little; she was thankful to have a friend like Nick. Standing up she opened her locker, got what she needed, closed it and she walked with Nick out of the locker room and out of the crime lab

-x-

Nick stayed true to his word and was there for Finn, he baked her favorite cookies—which was Turkish Coffee Cookies, offered a shoulder to cry on, a lending ear, made sure she and Moreno didn't cross paths when not working on a case and it meant that he had to be careful not to get into a confrontation when the opportunity presented itself. What had helped the most was Nick encouraging Finn to write down either in a journal or in poetry in which she chose to write in a journal; it took time but six weeks later with Nick's support and that of everyone else's on the team (after they had found out) she began to grieve less and less.

As time went on they became even closer as friends, which a dilemma. Following a long shift, Finn and Nick went home and after getting some sleep they decided to get some chores done; however, a problem has arisen for both Finn and Nick.

They were trying to work hard wasn't able to concentrate—Finn had gotten a load of laundry done and was about to due a second load but her mind kept wondering to Nick. For about two weeks now she had been feeling giddy around Nick whether on a case or not…might it be possible that she had begun developing feelings for Nick? She quickly pushed the idea away, the thought that she liked him more than a friend seemed a bit ridiculous and thought to herself, _no this cannot be happening I am barely over Moreno and now I am having feelings for Nick? Oh my word I think I am having feelings for him._

One the other side of town, Nick was doing the dishes as he was listening to music and he was also having trouble concentrating. When he almost broke a glass cup trying to load into the dishwasher, he decided to take a break. He walked around his living and he saw something that got his attention. There on the mantle over the fireplace was a picture that Greg had taken of him and Finn at their annual Christmas party with his arms wrapped around her shoulder.

Seeing her beautiful smile made his heart skip a beat now he knew why he was having trouble sleeping, is it possible that he had developed feelings for his friend and co-worker? No, he shook his head trying to reason that office romances usually ended badly and she was his assistant supervisor. The question was did spending more time with Finn really lead him to liking her more? Did it bring out feelings in him that he had never felt with anyone before?

There was only one for the two of them to find out.

* * *

**A/N 2: Thanks reading for the first chapter of "Never Thought It Would Happen". Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Finding and Discovering

**Title: Never Thought That It Would Happen**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI Anthony Zuiker and CBS do.**

**Author's Note: The next chapter of the story is here! Enjoy! Okay so Elisabeth Shue is good at soccer and tennis so I am adding it to the mix. The sandwich place, Capriottis, Las Vegas Gran Prix and Stoney's Rocking Country are all in Vegas.**

**Beta'd by: TotalCSIfan**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance**

**Rating: T **

**Chapter 2: Finding and Discovering**

* * *

With this realization made they knew they both needed to find out if it would end up unrequited or if it would be mutual.

Having realized her feelings she went and got her phone and dialed a familiar number. Nick wad lost in thought when his phone rang. Nick went to retrieve it from his room-when he saw who the caller was his heart skipped a beat.

Normally Nick was confident but now it seemed Finn's beauty had put him in a charm. Nick answered as calmly as he could "Hi Finn I was about to call you."

Finn smiled dreamily when she heard his voice and she quickly shook her head and thought _oh geez I am calling him and I am out of it._

"Uh Finn are you there?"

It took Nick's voice to get her completely out of her trance and she remembered what she was supposed to do. Clearing her voice she said, "Um Nick I was wondering if we can meet up before our next shift, there is something I need to ask you about."

Nick's heart sped up and now it was his turn to wonder, _might it be what I think it is about?_

Shaking his head he said, "Ok how about we meet up at Capriottis at 6:30?"

Finn replied, "Yeah sure thing Nick."

Once they ended the call they both felt good and nervous at the same time and it also helped that their mind was clearer now and were able to finish their chores.

When their set time came Nick arrived at Capriottis and saw Finn was already there he went to the table she was at after seeing her wave to him.

After placing their orders Finn didn't waste a single second and immediately said, "Nick there is something I need to tell you."

Nick nodded and Finn continued, "First I need to thank you for being there for me during my time of need. It is because of the time we spent together I think I have developed feelings for you."

The heavy anvil that had been weighing on her now gone she was hoping what she said was not one sided. Nick was in complete astonishment, he did not expect Finn to say that she liked him and yet she did. Once his shock wore off he knew now at least what he wanted to say would be easier. Nick placed a hand on Finn's and said, "Thank you for telling me and the truth is I really like you too."

When Finn looked at Nick and heard him say he liked her too she let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, it also brought back the butterflies she was feeling earlier—at least now she knew the feeling is mutual and not one sided. Following a brief pause Nick said, "How about after our upcoming shift we go out on a date?"

Smiling Finn answered, "I would love to Nick."

Just then their food had arrived and now the one matter was settled the two co-workers worked out plans for their first date and Nick and Finn agreed it would be simple and laid back and that he would be there a few hours after their shift ended and he would take her to some place fun.

They then chatted and began to get to know each other better; Finn already knew from the short time they worked together he was honest, loyal, brave, smart, sympathetic and kind. She learned how he also had dogs growing up, that he is the youngest of seven kids and he has five older sisters so he had to learn to cook and bake at a younger age. She also found out that he was dependable in high school, a fraternity boy in college and like her he does not like peanut butter. Nick found out how Finn had a good family life but it turned a little heavy when he heard how Finn's mother had walked on her and her siblings when she was eight, leaving her lawyer father to raise three kids on his own. As a result all three kids disowned their mother.

Deciding it was too gloomy they began discussing everything about sports. Finn found out that Nick played baseball in college and how he did well during the annual baseball game when their team played against Vice, and Nick knew that Finn was good at tennis and was surprised to hear that she was also good at soccer and they talked about their other likes and dislikes.

The time flew by and pretty soon it was time to head in for work; when they got there they were lucky when Russell had assigned them as a team to solve a homicide that didn't take long to solve because it turned out be a road rage case that was due to mistaken identity. As they left the lab (and making sure no one saw yet) Nick kissed her on the cheek and whispered in a deep Texan accent, "I will see you in a few hours beautiful."

The way Nick had said it left goose bumps on her skin and she knew if this was any indication she was already a goner. Finn quickly got out of her haze and got to her car and went back to her place to get ready and since they agreed on casual outfits she knew exactly what to wear.

Before long Nick picked her up and after he opened and held the door for her, she got in and they were on their way. All along the way Finn kept asking questions and Nick only shook his head and kept driving. Finn didn't know what to expect when Nick pulled into the parking lot of the Las Vegas Gran Prix. It only took a microsecond before she was grinning like a little kid, she loved places like these but it had been awhile since she had been to one, the last time was her eighth birthday and a week before her mother's abandoning the family.

All throughout the date they had a lot fun and she saw a side of Nick she hadn't seen before especially with the work they do. They raced in go karts, went on numerous rides before going into the restaurant and getting a bite to eat and then towards the arcade where Nick had seen a very competitive side of Finn. During the date Nick had won her a small stuffed dog which Finn named Nicholas after its namesake.

When they got back to her place, Nick walked her to the door and after chatting a bit in which a short silence helped led to their first kiss: he cradled her neck, leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss. When they parted lips, Nick pulled up her hand and kissed and said, "I want to see you again so we will work on the time. See you later at the lab?

Finn was at a loss she only nodded as she was having trouble forming words right now. No sooner was she in her apartment Finn leaned on the door, holding on to the stuffed dog and was trying to calm her fast heart beat as she thought, _oh boy this was only the first date and I am falling hard for him._

Over the next several days they tried to plan their next date but they had been swamped with many cases that kept coming in which led them to pull a triple shift. At the end of the shifts they were exhausted but after they got their sleep and sustenance Nick knew exactly where to take Finn for their second date. He had discovered Stoney's Rockin' Country a few months ago and vowed to go back when time permitted. Since it would be their night off they would be able to enjoy it without worry. After giving her and idea of what to wear and what time he would pick her up he got ready himself.

At seven pm he was her place and with a dozen roses in his hands he knocked on the door. When Finn opened the door Nick was nearly knocked off his feet she was in a red long sleeved dress where the skirt ended above her knees, it matched with leather cowgirl boots and tough hide cowgirl hat. The dress hugged her body just right which rendered him speechless. Finn smiled when he saw the look on Nick's face. Pushing her hat up she asked with a bright smile on her face, "Like what you see cowboy?"

When the shock wore off Nick placed his free right hand on her hand, gently pulled her out the door, twirled her around and said, "Why I certainly do darlin'. And these are for you."

Finn accepted roses with her signature beautiful smile and said, "Why thank you cowboy, I will go put these in a vase and we can go."

They were off as soon she put the roses in a vase. They had fun all throughout their date which included line dancing (which she learned quickly), eating comfort food, and riding the mechanical bull where Finn was able to stay on until near the end. The best part when they danced a few slow dances where Nick had her close to him as they danced and it felt right to the both of them.

When the date ended he drove her back to her place and like any gentleman would he walked her back to her apartment. When they reached the fifth floor and before she had opened the door Finn faced Nick and said, "Thank you Nick I had a great time tonight and…"

Before she could say anything else without notice or warning Nick wrapped one arm around her and placed his other hand on the back of her head, gently pushed on to the door of her place and kissed her. Last time was to give her just enough to have wanting more, this time with a little more passion in which Finn deepened as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips danced briefly before he pulled away and Finn whimpered at the loss of the touch of their lips.

Looking deep into each other's eyes the nonverbal signs was enough to let the other know how quickly they were falling in love with each other.

* * *

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading the second chapter! Reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Getting Deeper

**Title: Never Thought That It Would Happen**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI Anthony Zuiker and CBS do. Karate Kid I is owned by Columbia Pictures, Evel Knievel is owned by TNT and 'Breathe' is owned by Faith Hill and the respective rights holders.**

**Author's Note: Here's the third chapter and will have a lot of action going on, hang on!**

**Beta'd by: TotalCSIfan**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance**

**Rating: T (borderline T+ in terms of description)**

**Chapter 3: Getting Deeper **

* * *

_Previously…_

_Looking deep into each other's eyes the nonverbal signs was enough to let the other know how quickly they were falling in love with each other._

* * *

It had been a week since their romantic second date and although they tried to not let it distract them at work they felt like they were on cloud nine all the time. Finn had been scared of an intimate relationship due to failed marriages and one failed relationship. However, being with Nick changed all that, it helped her break down the proverbial wall she had built around her heart. However, she realized there was still the all-important third date so she reminded herself not to get her hopes up to high yet. Nick knew after two dates he had found his match and he was convinced that Finn was the one for him, now all he had to do was ask her the vital question during their next date.

For their third date they decided on a movie night at Finn's place. It was a perfect night for their date, they were on call but torrential rain and flooding kept them inside (and Russell told them to stay put). After having lasagna Finn made, they were on the couch, enjoying pot popped popcorn and watching movies Nick had picked up on his way. As they were watching a romantic chick flick Nick held Finn close to him when she suddenly asked, "Okay Nick who is the one female character you've had a crush on. You can choose either from TV show or movie."

Nick looked at Finn and tried hard to think of who to pick. Seeing Nick thinking hard Finn added in a soft voice, "Don't worry about it being right or not and you can ask me about my male character crush."

Nick went with his first movie crush, although he had many over the years but this one was special. With a smile he answered, "I have had many but my first crush was Ali Mills from the first Karate Kid movie."

With a smile on her face she leaned in and kissed him. When their lips parted Nick asked, "I take it you are okay with my answer?"

Finn nodded and said, "Hey you have good taste."

Now it was Nick's turn to ask, "Okay, who was your male character crush? There is no right or wrong answer."

With a smirk on her face she replied, "Ok after my first divorce I had developed a major crush on the character Evel Knievel."

Nick nodded his head and said, "I see you have good taste."

With a grin on her face she said, "Yeah but I have to say you are the hottest one of all."

Not able to take it any longer Nick cradled Finn's head and pulled her in for a heated kiss. They kept it up until neither were able to breathe and parted lips to get the needed air into their lungs. Leaning forehead to forehead Nick then asked the bold question he has been wanting to ask for awhile now, "Ms. Julie Finlay, will you be my girl?"

Finn was now grinning ear to ear, the guy who had been there for her and became her close friend had asked the important question. Before she answered his question, she stood up and peeled off the sweatshirt she had on and revealed a form fitting tank top that hugged her torso. When Nick saw her it felt like someone turned the heat up way high in the room. Seeing the reaction on Nick's face a sly grin appeared on Finn's face and once she threw aside the sweatshirt, Nick got a hold of her hands and gently pulled her on top of him and they laid on the couch. With one hand around his neck and the other in his hair Finn whispered, "I thought you would never ask Mr. Nicholas Stokes. Of course I will be your girl."

Soon the movie was completely forgotten and their lips were locked in the heat of passion.

-x-

It was not long before neither Nick nor Finn was able to overlook the fact that they were both falling deeply in love with each other. Of course they had their arguments but they were quickly resolved. Being together did wonders for both of them, well more for Finn; she was still her snarky self at work of course but being with Nick made her feel happier—a feeling she did not feel with her two ex-husbands or even when she was with Moreno.

They tried to keep their budding romance a secret but they couldn't help the subtle glances they were constantly giving one another. A week after they got together and adding in a change in Finn's attitude got the team's attention (with Sara being the first to put the two together)

When Russell figured it out after a second week he might as well help clear the air sooner rather than later. At the end of the shift he sent everyone a message "Family meeting in my office now."

Seeing their phones, Nick and Finn knew what it was about. Soon everyone on the nightshift team including Brass and the lab techs were gathered in Russell's office and he began, "Ok everyone I called everyone here today because of one thing, people have been noticing something going on between two of our CSI'S."

Russell then looked at Nick and Finn knowing they had been caught. They held hands as the first sign of admission. Nick cleared his voice but Finn beat him to the punch and acknowledged, "If you are guys been speculating what has been going between Nick and I, I can tell you Nick and I have been together for two and a half weeks and we have never been happier than we are right now."

The team cheered but not too loudly and everyone congratulated them. After the announcement most everyone had left the office. Finn and Nick were about to as well when Russell spoke up, "Nick and Finn I am happy and would like to say congratulations on the behalf of the rest of my family. You guys complement each other well but Stokes if you hurt Finn in any way you will not only have me to answer to but you will have answer to my family as well, especially Charlie."

Nick nodded, he didn't plan on hurting his girl in any way because that was not how he was raised. Finn groaned, she appreciated the fact that Russell and his family cared for her but come on it is not like it was her first boyfriend.

As time went on they had received warnings from Sheriff Liston and Ecklie to not let their personal and professional lives intermingle or they would risk one of them being assigned to a different shift. They agreed because for the most part they had been able to keep their two lives separated.

Soon after the announcement it became obvious to everyone who knew them their team and Russell's family when they joined on of the weekly team breakfast that they were so in love with each other and were all happy for them.

Nick had also come up with a plan to romance Finn. He arranged with all the members of theteam including Brass and Judy to help with giving her a different small flower bouquet each day, when he was ready he set the plan rolling.

When Finn arrived at work on the cold day on the last day of January she was about to head to the locker room who she heard someone call to her, "Ms. Finlay something came for you."

Finn turned around and walked back to the reception area to see what it was.

Judy pulled out the two rose bouquet and said, "I have been instructed to give these to you."

Finn took the roses and then thanked the kind receptionist and walked towards where she was heading. As she did she read the note attached_, "To my Beautiful Finn, you are my one and only true love."-Forever Yours, Nick._

Finn could not help but smile and let out a sigh, Nick was so sweet and such a romantic.

Later during the shift Finn was on the case with Sara and when they returned Sara suddenly said, "Finn I have something I need to give you, can you come with me?"

Wondering what was going on Finn followed Sara to the staff break room and got the gerbera mini bouquet out of the fridge. Turning to Finn Sara said, "Here Nick wanted me to give this to you and this is the only chance I had to do so."

Seeing the mini bouquet made Finn smile and thought _I am darn lucky to have a boyfriend as loving and attentive as Nick._

Finn accepted the bouquet and said, "Thanks Sara."

Sara who was happy to see two of her colleagues happy together, it kind of reminded her of her and Grissom.

Finn thought that was it for the bouquet but over the next several days Finn received flower from different members of their team: Archie, Greg, Doc, Hodges, Mandy, Morgan, Henry, Super Dave and Brass. Thanking Brass she read the note that came with the bouquet: _"Finn I know by now you think I am spoiling you but you deserve to be indulged. I love you"-Nick_

Finn was now at her locker and she was smiling from ear to ear. The flower giving went on for several more days and one day she got not only four roses but an invite as well. She opened the envelope and pulled out the invite to read:

**_Thursday, February 6, 2014_**

**_My darling Julie,_**

**_I am inviting you to a night of romance you won't soon forget. Included are all the details you need for the unforgettable night._**

**_Semi-formal attire; can't wait for our special night._**

**_Yours,_**

**_Nicholas Stokes_**

**_Who: You, my love and Lady Luck and Yours Truly (the luckiest guy in the universe)_**

**_What: Romantic Valentine's Day Dinner (and perhaps something more?);_**

**_When: Friday, February 14, 2014 at 7:30pm_**

**_Where: 922 Rose Avenue, Las Vegas_**

As she read the note she had to sit down so she wouldn't faint. As they say you know it is real when you see it, for awhile Finn had lost her touch but now with Nick she found it again. A week later and many more flowers and gifts from Nick (including a teddy and box of chocolates), she got another not from her paramour, this time it was left in her locker

**_February 13, 2014_**

**_Finn my love,_**

**_I can't wait for our special night. I love you with all my heart._**

**_Xoxo,_**

**_Nick_**

**_P.S. You will have two people to help you get ready and a limo will come by your place at 7 pm sharp to pick you up._**

Just as she finished the note she heard two people clear their throats and Finn looked up to see Sara and Morgan standing there with smiles on their faces. Morgan spoke, "Come on Finn we need to get going and get you ready for yours and Nick's night, right Sara?"

Sara acquiesced and replied, "Right, ready to go?"

Finn nodded, she got her stuff and left with Morgan and Sara. Normally she would want to go home and catch up on beauty sleep but the anticipation was making her feel too excited to want to sleep.

-x-

Several hours later Nick was putting the final touches on the dinner when he heard the door bell ring and saw that it was 7:30 pm and she was right on time. Putting the pasta on low simmering heat he went to open the door. Right as he opened the door he smiled as he recalled a day earlier when he saw Finn's reaction from afar when she received the Valentine's day teddy bear and heart shaped box of candy on her desk. With the thought complete Nick opened the door and saw Finn in a red body hugging strapless mini smiling coyly, he felt his heart rate go up, he recovered quickly he pulled her in and closed the door. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her ardently whilst running his hands through her messy, tousled waves. As they made out Nick was becoming intoxicated with by the scent of her perfume and whilst Finn deepened the kiss was feeling woozy as his cologne and aftershave hit her nostrils.

When they parted lips Nick led Finn to the dining room and said, "Happy Valentine's Day, my love."

After Finn sat, Nick pushed in the chair and went to get the food, once on the table he whispered, "Dinner is served my sweetheart."

All throughout dinner (which consisted of champagne, shrimp and pasta, and a strawberry heart shaped pie with his and her initials looped together) he wasn't able to eat much all he was able to do was stare (even though he knew it was rude) at his gorgeous girlfriend.

Once dinner and desert were completed and the dishes were washed, Nick led her to the living room where they exchanged gifts. Finn had gotten Nick a new watch to replace his old watch that had been stepped on and smashed by a suspect in a rage over his arrest. Nick smiled especially after he saw the inscription _To Nick you are my heart and I will always adore you_.

When Nick presented her with a rectangular box, Finn accepted with grace and when she opened it and saw the white gold tennis bracelet her mouth dropped open. The beauty of the bracelet took her breath away. Leaning in closer, Finn kissed Nick and said, "Oh Nick this is beautiful, put it on me?""

Nick beamed as he helped Finn put on the bracelet—just seeing her glowing with happiness made him cheerful. He had fallen head over in heels and madly in love with the woman in front of him. Then the radio that had been playing soft music now began to play Faith Hill's 'Breathe'. Nick walked up to Finn, held out his hand and asked in a suave voice, "Miss Finlay may I have this dance?"

Finn smiled her beautiful smile and said, "Yes you certainly may Mr. Stokes."

Pulling her close to him, Nick wrapped his left arm around her waist and took her left hand in his right hand and as Finn placed her right hand on his left shoulder and laid her head on his right shoulder and they began to dance.

_I can feel the magic floating in the air_

_Being with you gets me that way_

_I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've_

_Never been this swept away_

_All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze_

_When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms_

_The whole world just fades away_

_The only thing I hear_

_Is the beating of your heart_

_'Cause I can feel you breathe_

_It's washing over me_

_Suddenly I'm melting into you_

_There's nothing left to prove_

_Baby all we need is just to be_

_Caught up in the touch_

_The slow and steady rush_

_Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be_

_I can feel you breathe_

_Just breathe_

_In a way I know my heart is waking up_

_As all the walls come tumbling down_

_I'm closer than I've ever felt before_

_And I know_

_And you know_

_There's no need for words right now_

_'Cause I can feel you breathe_

_It's washing over me_

_Suddenly I'm melting into you_

_There's nothing left to prove_

_Baby all we need is just to be_

_Caught up in the touch_

_The slow and steady rush_

_Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be_

_I can feel you breathe_

_Just breathe_

_Caught up in the touch_

_The slow and steady rush_

_Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be_

_I can feel you breathe_

_Just breathe_

_I can feel the magic floating in the air_

_Being with you gets me that way _

As the song ended Nick looked into her eyes and then leaned in and kissed her and she readily deepened it. When they parted they saw their eyes had darkened with lust and desire Nick turned off the radio and the lights in the living room and led her towards his room. After he lit the flameless candles he had already set up, he walked backed to her. In order to reduce the height difference (with her four inch heels off), he leaned in caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, tilted his face to the right and once his lips touched hers there was no turning back. A short while later they were engaging in a tongue duel neither wanted to relinquish control. Whilst that was happening Nick moved his arms downward and enclosed his arms around her waist enveloping her and she had wrapped her arms around his neck and ran one hand in his hair.

Parting lips only to get air in their lungs they began to undress each other. Finn first undid the buttons on his shirt, then she opened the shirt up to reveal his toned body. Finn ran her hands down his torso causing Nick to let out a low moan which caused Finn to want him even more. Once she had pushed his shirt off his body Nick undid the zipper on her dress. Once the dressed pooled around her feet and she had gotten out of it Nick saw her matching red lace lingerie that was alluring and figure-hugging and he couldn't help but stare (again)—Finn was so beautiful and he was one lucky guy. Noting his gaze she asked with a rousing voice, "Like what you see my darling?"

Having a little trouble talking, Nick managed to get out, "I like everything I see, Miss Finlay."

Not wanting to be a part any longer Nick wrapped Finn's arms around his neck and scooped her up and carried her to his bed. Once he had gently placed her down on his bed, soon he was down only his boxers. Before either gave into their sensual desires Nick whispered, "I love you Finn."

Finn felt her breathing hitch when Nick said those three little words that hold so much meaning. Pulling him down for a quick kiss she whispered in an arousing voice, "I love you too Nick."

Soon the rest of their clothing had been shed and with protection on and with the flameless candles out they gave into their yearnings and were all over each other for the rest of the night.

-x-

The rays of light peeked through the curtains the next morning waking Finn first. She opened her eyes and felt Nick's strong arms wrapped protectively around her and instantly remembered she was in Nick's room and the steamy lovemaking the night before, how he was able to heighten her pleasure senses and send them into overload more than once. Finn felt safe being in Nick's arms. She slowly and quietly turned around and watched him sleep—she thought he looked adorable whilst asleep. As she continued to watch him one thing she was now certain of— she **_finally _**found her soul mate…even if he was a few years younger than her but to her age is just a number and she is a hopeless romantic and believed love conquers all.

Not able to resist anymore she leaned in and kissed him on his nose, she kissed it a couple more times which got Nick to stir. Nick didn't want to wake for he was having the best dream where he was making love with a beautiful blonde but when he couldn't hold on any longer he woke up and saw Finn smiling at him.

Nick thought quickly _so last night wasn't a dream it was for real and dang Finn looks sexy even with bed head._

Nick leaned and gave his lover a kiss on the lips which it was briefly deepened. When they parted to get air he smiled and said, "Good morning beautiful."

Feeling her heart miss a few beats Finn whispered back, "Good morning to you too handsome."

After a few more smooches Finn said, "Last night was incredible."

Nick responded with a gentle kiss on the forehead. He then switched from his left side and laid on his back and pulled Finn and held her close—he was amazed at how tiny she was and how their bodies fit together perfectly.

Wrapping his arms tighter around Finn, he asked in a low voice after kissing her forehead, "What do you want to do this morning?"

Finn snuggled closer to Nick and answered, "All I know is I want to be with you."

* * *

**A/N 2: Does anyone know why I chose movies 'Karate Kid I' and 'Evel Knievel'?**


	4. Brief Troubles

**Title: Never Thought That It Would Happen**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI Anthony Zuiker and CBS do.**

**Author's Note: Happy CSI day and here is the fourth chapter! The confrontation/fight was requested by kr3ativ23. I am guessing that Finn's birthday is May 14****th****. **

**Beta'd by: TotalCSIfan**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 4: Brief Troubles**

* * *

It had been three months since their lovemaking and they were so in love each other there weren't enough words to express their feelings. Eventually everyone at PD knew about their relationship, except for Moreno who had been absent every now and then. They had been able to avoid confrontations with Moreno but one day they were no longer able to avoid it.

Finn had handed in her paperwork and was heading towards the locker to get her stuff and meet Nick for breakfast at his place. Just thinking of him made her heart race fast, no they have not been together long but she was incredibly in love with him. As she reached the locker room she heard someone call to her, "Hi Finn."

Finn turned around and saw the last person she wanted to see, Detective Carlos Moreno, the man responsible for breaking her heart. Folding her arms and looking at him with an icy stare Finn responded coldly, "What do you want Moreno?"

With a disarming smile he came closer, "Finn I realized I made a mistake in going back to Marianna, because you are different and she is nothing like you and…"

"…and nothing Moreno, we are over, remember? You had a choice and you decided to break my heart and choose her over me. What is more I am with someone who doesn't take off like the way you did. Goodbye."

Finn turned and tried to walk away when she felt Moreno seize her left arm and turn her around powerfully and said, "Come Finn sweetie, please give me a chance?"

Finn now fully disgusted raised her voice, "Get away from me."

She was getting attention all right; the lab rats as well as Ecklie took notice.

Moreno still not getting it tried to lean and kiss her and she yelled, "I said get away from me."

By now Nick was nearby and he heard the commotion and knew that his girlfriend was in trouble. When he saw who was giving her trouble he rushed and tried to pry Moreno from Finn and said, "Moreno get away from Finn."

Moreno turned to look at Nick not realizing that Finn was with him and said coolly, "This doesn't concern you Stokes, so go away."

Nick remembered Moreno had been the only Detective who didn't know. He calmly asked again, "Moreno, leave Finn alone."

When the request went unheeded Nick started to lose cool and knew he had to try again and since everyone knew already knew that he and Finn were together he said louder, "Moreno get away from my girlfriend."

That stopped Moreno in his tracks and he and thought Finn_ is with Stokes now?_

Moreno backed off and pretended to walk away. As Nick was checking with Finn, Nick felt a fist connect to his cheek and he went down and Moreno was on top of him hitting him.

Nick tried defending himself by throwing a few punches, but knew Moreno had a two inch advantage over him and wasn't going to be able to get the upper hand. As the hitting continued Finn was getting delirious and screamed "Moreno get off of Nick."

Finn tried to pry Moreno away from Nick but couldn't and as Moreno kept beating Nick she screamed, "Somebody help!"

Not only did Ecklie show but Archie, Hodges, and Henry showed up. They all tried to pry Moreno. Soon Russell, Greg, Officers Akers and Mitchell, and Brass had arrived when they heard the ruckus. Sara and Morgan were there trying to prevent a sobbing Finn from doing anything regrettable.

Once Greg Archie, Hodges, and Henry finally got an upper hand in pulling Moreno off of Nick, Officers Akers and Mitchell stepped in and had Moreno restrained; that was when everyone saw the injuries Nick sustained: swollen bottom lip, split upper lip, a black left eye, bruised left cheek and a swollen nose.

Finn finally managed to wring free of Sara's and Morgan's holds and after giving Moreno a disdainful glare she darted to Nick, kneeling, bent over, supported Nick's head. Still crying and whispering comforting words at the same time, "Nicky baby are you all right? I love you."

Though unconscious for a split second Nick woke when heard Finn's loving words, and he managed to get out, "Babe I am ok."

Moreno saw Finn had truly moved and on how much pain his actions had caused, Moreno suddenly felt guilty and remorseful and hung his head down. Brass got in Moreno's face and said, "What the heck were you thinking Moreno? Don't answer that I will be having a talk with you and superior. Akers and Mitchell take him away to the nearest interrogation room I will deal with him later."

The two officers nodded and hauled Moreno away and Ecklie went with them. Brass then turned back and said, "Okay I need to talk to all who witnessed the fight."

Right then Russell said, "All right family meeting in my office, now."

All the lab rats went first into Russell's office and Russell and Brass helped Nick up. Russell turned to Greg and said, "Go get…"

Greg finished, "…Doc got it I will be right back."

Russell then turned to Morgan and said, "Can you go and get some ice for Nick?"

Morgan nodded and took off towards the break room whilst Sara walked with Finn to the family meeting. Several minutes later everyone was in Russell's office including Doc Robbins; they were all anxiously awaiting his diagnosis. Whilst Nick had the ice pack on his left cheek Doc checked Nick's vision amongst other things Doc said, "Well with all the injuries he has sustained, the good news is that Nick does not have concussion from this incident."

Everyone including Finn breathed a big sigh of relief but noticed a slight change in Doc's expression and quieted down and Doc turned to Finn and said, "However, should he start to develop a headache, confusion, dizziness or ringing in the ears I want you to immediately take Nick to the ER at Desert Palm, got it?"

Finn nodded and after Doc went back to the morgue, Sara took a picture of Nick's wounds and swabbed for DNA in the case Nick decided to file charges as Brass heard the lab tech's stories which all corroborated that Moreno was the aggressor it was Nick and Finn's turn. Nick wanted to tell but Finn convinced him she would do the talking.

Although Nick was hesitant at first he nodded, Finn took a deep breath than began, "Well I had turned in my paperwork and was heading to the locker room to get ready to leave and meet Nick when Moreno approached me, he wanted me to take him back but I rebuffed him. I was turning around when he grabbed a hold of me and tried asking me to take him back a second time and tried to kiss me and that was when Nick showed up, Nick had to try twice to tell him off it seemed to give Moreno the right picture."

Taking another deep breathe Finn continued, "As Nick was asking me if I was okay suddenly Moreno's left fist connected with Nick's cheek next thing I knew they were on the floor and Moreno kept punching Nick and Nick tryed to defend himself. The hitting kept up even with techs trying to pull him off of Nick."

By now Finn was sobbing and Nick tried to console her as best as he could—right now all that mattered was the love of his life. Russell and everyone else in the room could see the love between them.

Brass then spoke up, "Okay, I got what I need and now I will go and deal with him."

With that Brass left and Russell said, "Okay everyone go home and rest up, we had enough action for the end of a long shift."

Everyone said good bye and as Nick and Finn were leaving Russell said, "Finn and Nick since you two have worked, been able to keep your work and personal lives separate and have a lot of time saved up so I want you guys to take some off go and take a trip somewhere and I am not taking no for an answer. Call me when you are ready with the dates."

Both Finn and Nick were stunned but knew better than to argue with Russell, so they thanked him and left and went home.

On the way home Finn wanted to get Nick some pain killers but Nick declined saying he wanted to power through which didn't surprise Finn. Once they arrived back to his place (in which now Finn stayed in the guest room if need be been staying and had some items at his place and) in which they promptly took a shower and changed into fresh clothes—when all was done, she made breakfast for them. The original intention was for Nick to make her his birthday breakfast special and feed it but now the scenario changed. Although the original plan was ruined due to jealousy, Finn was thankful it didn't escalate to anything worse—and if she did say so herself she learned to make a mean breakfast as she was growing up and caring for her siblings.

When breakfast was done Finn and Nick sat on the couch and she held him close and they cuddled whilst enjoying peace and quiet. A short time later, Finn whispered softly, "Nick, thank you for coming to my rescue, you are my knight in shining armor."

Nick lifted his head slightly and looked at Finn and replied, "Finn you are the one love of my life and I would do anything to help protect you and would do it again in a heartbeat."

With that they enjoyed the peace and quiet once again.

* * *

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading Chapter 4! Reviews are appreciated!**


	5. Traveling and Meeting Nick's Family

**Title: Never Thought That It Would Happen**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI Anthony Zuiker and CBS do. Luck Be A Lady was written by Frank Loesser and sung by many artists including Robert Alda and Frank Sinatra.**

**Author's Note: Not sure the name of Finn's first husband since it has not been mentioned…yet so I made it up. Sorry for the delay hopefully the long chapter makes up for it!**

**Beta'd by: TotalCSIfan**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 5: Traveling and Meeting Nick's Family**

* * *

They went back to enjoying their peace and quiet and were happy to be in each other's company. Ten minutes later Nick's phone rang and Finn got it for Nick. When Nick saw it was Brass, he slowly sat up and answered, "Stokes."

Brass began, "Nick, we had a chat with Moreno, his supervisor, his union rep, and Ecklie about what happened. In light of the altercation and our zero-tolerance policy he knows everything is stacked against him. We are charging Moreno with aggravated assault in the third degree do you want to press charges?"

Finn had heard what Brass said and they both knew that aggravated assault in the third degree is Class B felony and Moreno could face jail time. Moving his phone away Nick looked at Finn and they came to a unanimous nonverbal agreement and Nick said, "Yes I want to press charges."

Brass replied and said, "Okay I will go ahead and notify the DA."

Following a brief pause, "I heard you will be taking time off don't worry about us here, we will deal with everything here, you love birds deserve to have fun."

Waiting for the phone conversation with Captain Brass to wrap up Finn had one thought go through her mind—she knew for a long while now that Nick would get her dad's instant approval whereas it took her dad a long time to approve of Mike and her first husband Emery.

Once they finished the conversation, they began discussing about their time off and where they wanted to go and how long it would take them. Once in agreement they agreed to spend two days letting Nick recuperate and letting him show her around the place he had called home for the last ten years. They would spend two days at the Grand Canyon, three days in Dallas and two in Philadelphia.

Once they had figured the number of days, Finn called Russell to let him know they would need ten days (one to recover from jetlag) and Russell agreed. When that was completed both Finn and Nick called their respective families to let them know (with Nick promising to stay with the family) that they would be coming for a visit—they knew now that they had each other in their lives and that it was time to meet the family.

-x-

Since Nick was still injured they decided that they should stay in Vegas a few days, it would a good time for Nick to show Finn the city he had lived in for the past ten plus years. So the next morning they were out the door on a little adventure. After the whole day it seemed like they loved the Turbo Drop the most because through the whole thing they held hands and screamed together.

On the second day Nick took her to see Las Vegas' Chinatown, he had heard about and had been planning on going but never had the chance to because of work. After spending the day exploring (and had their arms wrapped around each other) and dined on authentic noodle dishes from the East and Southeastern Asian countries.

Soon thereafter they headed out to the bridge overlooking the beautiful sight and as they had reached the railing a new show had started and it played to a song neither could name but that didn't matter at the moment because Nick saw that the sight took Finn's breath away.

"Oh Nicky this is so gorgeous. I had seen it on TV when I was in Seattle I had wanted to come and see but never did and now," Finn paused briefly placing her right hand on Nick's face and continued, "to watch it here with you is amazing and…"

At that moment "Luck Be A Lady" came on as another fountain show began and Nick supported Finn's waist after he placed his right arm round her shoulder, he leaned in and kissed her softly which lead to a passionate kiss. When he brought her up he saw complete happiness glowing on her face. Without another word they exchanged sweet kisses before heading back to his place as they needed sleep before the start of their multi-city trip.

-x-

The next morning after making sure the items they would need for the next week and a half and had everything including reservations for the car, hotel and tour at the Grand Canyon tour they were out the door. Nick's left eye was not as swollen just a little red and purple so he let Finn drove the way to Grand Canyon (with him driving to Phoenix). En route they stopped at the Hoover Dam and were in complete awe of the beauty of the locale. It had been ten plus years since he moved to Vegas and yet he had never had the chance to visit the Hoover Dam and had heard about it as a child. Now he was enjoying the vista with the woman he loved.

Following the Hoover's Dam stop they enjoyed their worry free vacation and had a great time in Flagstaff and the Grand Canyon National Park. They spent one day on their own and a second day with a tour. Once they completed an eleven hour rafting tour they were exhausted. Soon as they gotten cleaned and luggage readied, they hit the pillow and were out like a light wrapped in each other's arms.-x

The next morning Nick drove the three hours to airport and they were on their way to Dallas to meet Nick's family and for Nick to show her around. Finn had heard a lot about his big family especially how nurturing they were to each other, which was something Finn had not experienced when her mother walked out and she had to help care for her siblings while working hard in school.

When they pulled into a large driveway Finn was partly surprised and not surprised at the same time. She knew with seven kids a lot of room would be required. They were at the door of the Stokes home and Finn had gifts for his family. Nick sensed Finn was nervous. Before they walked in the door he wrapped his arm around her waist, kissed her on her right temple and said, "Don't worry my sweets I know my parents and siblings will love you and you will be a sure hit with my nieces and nephews."

Finn didn't think she could smile this much in a relationship and yet she was smiling and relishing in the sensation that Nick was giving her.

In the next moment he stepped in the door and said, "Hello anyone home?"

Soon a little girl appeared and she toddled towards Nick. Trinity Chloe Stokes (or 'Tini' as Nick liked to call her) was Nick's brother Wesley's youngest child. Nick smiled and letting go of Finn's hand he crouched down and caught the adorable toddler.

The toddler yelled to her favorite uncle, "Unca Nicky! You here! You here!"

Nick picked the toddler up and tickled her, causing the little girl to giggle. With a big Texan smile he said, "Let me get a good look at you sweetie, you sure have gotten big since I last saw you."

Trinity nodded and said, "Uh-huh I big now Unca Nicky!"

Finn smiled as she watched Nick interact with the tot. She learned from their first date how he had many nieces and nephews and it was so cute to see him hold the toddler. She knew he loved kids as much as did she especially her niece LaDonna Finaly and nephew Matthew Jr.

When Finn and the little girl met eye to eye Trinity felt shy and buried her head in Nick's neck and Nick promptly made the introductions, "It is okay Tini sweetie, I would like you to meet my friend, can you say hi Finn?"

The little girl lifted her head and said with a precious shy smile, "Hwello Finn."

Hearing the little girl's sweet greeting melted her heart.

Although Tini was four years old, she was also one smart tyke who didn't usually warm up to anyone quickly—this time was different; there was something about her uncle's friend she liked and placed her hand out for Finn to shake it and Finn shook it and said, "It is nice to meet you Ms. Trinity."

The little girl giggled in response and unexpectedly Nick and Finn saw Trinity hold out her arms to Finn and Nick knew what that meant. Nick placed Trinity in Finn's arms and immediately Trinity wrapped her little arms around Finn's neck and laid her head on Finn's shoulder. Knowing Tini gave her approval meant a lot to Nick.

Right then, Nick and Finn heard a deep Southern drawl in the room, "Trinity Chloe Stokes what did I tell you about running off like that?"

Trinity lifted up her head and her smile disappeared and a sad face appeared. Finn put her down and she toddled back to her dad, hugged him around the legs and said, "Sworry daddy."

Wesley shook his head, ruffled his little girl's hair and smiled and then greeted his brother, "Hey baby bro, you made it!"

Greeting his brother Nick said in mock hurt, "What did you think I wasn't going to show? I know better than to make a promise and not keep it."

Wesley smiled, he loved picking on his little brother like this. When he saw Finn standing behind Nick he asked, "So bro, is this the woman you have been talking so much about?"

A big grin appeared on Nick's face—pulling Finn into his arms he said, "Wes I would like for you to meet the woman who has captured my heart, this is Julie Finlay."

Nick turned to Finn and said, "Finn darling, this is my brother and Tini's dad, Wesley."

Wesley smiled, he liked the woman his baby brother brought and knew she would fit right in. Offering a warm genteel smile he held out his hand and said, "Welcome to Dallas and to the Stokes household. Come on everyone wants to meet you and I hope you are hungry because our sister Leanne and our mom are cooking up a storm right now."

Right then both Finn's and Nick's stomach grumbled, it has been awhile since they had eaten and they had only had snacks at the two airports. Soon Nick was greeted by his big family, Finn had met the whole family: his mother Jillian, his father Roger Nick's five older sisters, Dakota, Leanne, Geneva, Cheyenne, and Shelby and all the nieces and nephews and all took a great liking to Finn—so far so good. Wes was right both Leanne and Jillian had made a lot of food, enough to feed a lot of people. Dinner was a big affair—besides chatting with family all the kids wanted to talk to her. Finn was excepting a family question and got it from both Shelby and Cheyenne on family and her siblings. Before Finn gave her answer she got a reassuring squeeze from Nick. She was brutally honest when she told them about her mother's desertion and how she had readapt her young life to help her father with her siblings and how it helped her grow close to her siblings. She also added how if she had kids she would try her hardest to be there for them no matter what the circumstance.

There were also the light ones like favorite movie question from Geneva, favorite sport question from Wesley, cooking question from Leanne, and dance question from Dakota all of which Finn answered with the utmost confidence impressing everyone including Jillian and Roger.

After dinner and desert concluded Nick chatted with his siblings and played with the kids whilst Jillian and Roger both pulled Finn. They knew Nick thought she was his perfect match but they wanted to be sure themselves.

Once in the private library that the family had, Finn sat down with Jillian and Roger and Jillian asked, "Finn what are the three qualities that drew you Nicholas?"

Finn took a deep breath and answered, "Mrs. Stokes there are so many great virtues but the three that stands out the most are his compassion, reliability, and honesty I especially like how he doesn't sugar coat things."

Both Jill and Roger nodded, they had gotten the answer they were looking for. Roger had one thing he needed to know about. "Finn I heard about how Nick got his injuries can you tell your side of the story?"

Finn knew that question would be brought up and couldn't be avoided and so she gave her account of what happened only earlier that week, "Well your Honor, it all started when my ex wanted me to take him back and things spiraled out of control."

Once she was done not only was she in tears but Jillian and Roger were as well; they knew they had raised Nicholas well to step up and defend his girlfriend. Jillian and Roger both gave Finn a hug and they went to rejoin the family.

After getting the younger kids to bed Wesley and Nick were in the kitchen getting more beverages for the adults and the older kids. As they were ready to go out again, Wes couldn't help but lightly smack Nick and said, "Hey baby bro, congratulations on finding someone as beautiful and as smart and tough as Julie and I would say she is the best and above the rest of the girls you have dated in the past. I can tell you mom and dad approve of her and they are happy to see you this happy-she seems to be a hit with all the kids and if I do say so myself she is a looker."

With a big grin on his face Nick friendly smacked his brother and replied, "Don't let your wife hear you say that but I know what you mean. Being with her is the best thing that has happened to me and I have never felt more love in my whole life, I know she is the one."

Wesley was one tough guy but this was one of many times he softened in front of Nick; pulling him into a manly hug he said, "Congratulations Nicky I am happy for both you and Finn."

Nick knew he had his family's support because and now he knew it was time to ask Finn's dad the pertinent question. By the end of the night after his sisters had gone home Nick and Finn were sharing the one room that had been his. Holding her close Nick said, "Finn everyone in my family loves you that included my siblings' significant others which is no easy task. I love you so much."

Finn smiled as she wrapped her arms around her sweetheart tightly, she loved his family and any nerves she had was now all gone. Now she knew that after their sightseeing it would be Nick's turn to meet her family in Philadelphia.

-x-

The next morning following a good night's rest and a filing meal, Nick and Finn were on their way for their first day of sightseeing. It was a chance for Nick to show Finn the city Nick grew up in. For the first day Nick had taken her to the Zero Gravity Thrill Amusement and The Dallas World Aquarium. When it came time to get a bite to eat Nick had taken her to his favorite Tex-Mex restaurant where they had challenged each other to put on the spiciest salsa on their food and go without water the longest in which they tied when in the end they both needed water. Following lunch they headed to Dallas Arboretum & Botanical Gardens to see the flower arrangements he loved seeing when his mother took him when he was young and the site for two of his sister's weddings. He then took her to his high school and he took her down his memory lane and had run into the science teacher who inspired him to go into sciences. As soon as they got home they were again surrounded by the kids. They spent time with the family (where Finn showed Leanne her lasagna recipe) and the kids namely Tini who has grown attached to Finn.

The next day they took it easy. They packed a picnic lunch and first went to White Rock Park Lake and then to the Dallas Art Museum. To wrap up the day Nick had gotten tickets to go and see a concert at The Granada Theater. Before they headed there they went to a restaurant known for its all healthy food menu. Holding hands Nick and Finn figured out what they wanted to order. Nick thought he recognized the strawberry blonde in front of them and said, "You know you are missed at the Crime Lab."

Catherine was waiting to give hers and Lindsey's order when he heard a familiar Texan voice she turned around and saw it was Nick Stokes and he was in the company of a beautiful blonde.

Nick unwound his arms from Finn and gave his former colleague a hug and said, "I didn't think I'd run into you here."

Catherine replied, "Neither did I. I am actually here visiting Lindsey, she is in Dallas doing her internship working as a dance instructor to little kids."

Nick was happy to hear that Lindsey was doing so well, the girl had practically grew up before his eyes when she and Catherine were in Vegas.

Catherine broke the brief silence and asked, "Nick as I recall you telling me that you are in are a relationship."

Taking the cue Nick cleared his voice and said, "Catherine I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Julie Finlay."

Turning briefly to his sweetheart he said, "Finn honey I would like you to meet Catherine Willows who is like an older sister to me."

Finn put out her hand and said "It is nice to meet you Ms. Willows I have heard a lot about you and how you helped Nick become the CSI he is today."

Catherine shook Finn's hand and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you and please call me Catherine."

They were about to say something else when they heard someone gently clear their throat they turned and saw it was the cashier. So they quickly placed their orders, paid and went to join Lindsey. When they were close enough, they Catherine say "Hey Lindsey there is someone here to see you."

Lindsey was about say something when she heard a familiar Texan drawl, "Hey squirt how can you grow up so fast?"

Lindsey quickly spun around in her seat and saw one of her favorite extended family members. An exuberant Lindsey jumped up and hugged Nick and exclaimed, "Uncle Nicky it is so good to see you!"

Nick smiled and said, "It is good to see you and it had been way too long. I was beginning to think you had forgotten us."

Lindsey shook her head and displayed her perfected 'are you kidding me?' look and said, "How can I forget you guys, you're my family.

It was then Lindsey saw someone with her uncle and Nick quickly jumped in and made the introductions, "Lindsey I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Julie Finlay."

He then turned to Finn and said, "Finn, this is Catherine's daughter Lindsey Willows the same little girl who grew up before our eyes, long before you, Morgan, and DB got there."

Lindsey's was surprised to say the least she had always thought her mother and Nick would end up together, nonetheless she was happy for her favorite uncle because she knew that he deserved happiness. With a sincere smile on her face, Lindsey held out her hand and said, "It is nice to meet you Ms. Finlay."

Finn took the young woman's hand and said, "It's nice to meet you. I have heard a lot of good things about you. Please call me Finn."

Right then they heard their numbers being called and Finn and Lindsey volunteered to go up and get the food. Whilst they were away, Nick and Catherine caught up on the happenings at the lab. Catherine noted the injuries on Nick's face and had to ask, "Nicky if you don't mind me asking what happened to your face?"

Nick grimaced; he knew this would come up. Letting out a sigh Nick asked, "Do you remember a Detective Carlos Moreno?"

Catherine put her thinking cap on and said, "I think I heard somewhere that he was Vega's stepson."

Nick nodded and went into the whole story about what had transpired from the time Finn's heart was broken to the injuries he received. Catherine shook her head, of course she was not surprised that Nick would stick up and defend someone he loved but she never imagined it to be like this. Catherine was about to say something when their food came and soon they were chatting away about more happy items.

Dinner completed Nick and Finn discovered they were going to the same theater for a different concert so they convinced them to go with them in their car. Soon they were there and after exchanging hugs and goodbye as well as promises to keep in touch they were off to their own event.

When Nick and Finn had gotten home it was late and they tiptoed to their rooms and got ready for bed.

-x-

The next day as Wesley and Alanna were outside the family home (where Wesley now had his own office to work from) when they were leaving. They also had to deal with a crying Tini who didn't want Finn or Nick to leave. Tini who had her arms tightly wrapped around Finn's neck and her head buried in the crook of Finn's neck was in hysterics and whimpered, "Why, why you go Awuntie Finn and Unca Nicky? It not fair!"

Finn had no words to console the crying toddler and held her close; she liked all of Nick's nieces and nephews but Trinity had taken a special place in her heart. Nick quickly thought of something that might cheer up the sobbing child, "Hey Tini sweetie how about when your brother Michael is done with school for the summer you guys can all come to visit me and Auntie Finn?"

The tears slowed and she lifted her head and with a tear streaked face asked, "Rweally?"

Both Finn and Nick nodded with a smile, she then looked at her parents and gave them her best puppy dog eyes and asked, "Pwease daddy? Pwease mommy?"

Wes and Alanna both knew it would be hard to resist their daughter's plea especially when it came to her favorite uncle and now new favorite aunt. Since Wes and his family had not been to Vegas they thought it would be good to go and visit them and see the city as well. With that plans were made and then Nick and Finn were on their way to catch their flight to Philadelphia.

* * *

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading the fifth chapter. Reviews are appreciated!**


	6. Meeting Finn's Family and Sightseeing

**Title: Never Thought That It Would Happen**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI Anthony Zuiker and CBS do.**

**Author's Note: The sixth chapter! Ok so far we know of Finn is that she is from Philadelphia but not much else is said about her family so I making up what Finn's family might be like.**

**Beta'd by: TotalCSIfan**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 6: Meeting Finn's Family and Sightseeing**

* * *

Following an uneventful three hour flight from Dallas to Philadelphia they took the cab to their hotel to check in.

Since they had some time on their hands as they weren't due to meet Finn's family until five in the afternoon they grabbed a bite to eat went and did a selective walking tour of the Constitutional Walking Tour. Three particular places they went to first was the Betsy Ross House, seeing the Liberty Bell (and getting their picture taken there) and the last place was the most significant, the Franklin Institute. Here as they both did the self-guided tour at the Franklin Institute there was one thing Finn could not help but say—or whisper rather, "You know if it hadn't been for Mr. Benjamin Franklin's inventions and scientific inquires we probably wouldn't be working at a crime lab and we would be working elsewhere and I would not have such great co-workers and my life would be missing a handsome, strong and humble guy like you in my life."

Nick looked at his sweetheart and leaned in and gave her a short kiss and said, "That is one thing I will always be thankful for no matter what."

Towards the end of the tour Finn got a call from her father asking to come over. That was when Finn realized it was 4:00 pm so they stopped by a grocery store so Finn and Nick could pick up a few items and then they were on their way to Finn's dad's house. When the cab pulled up and Finn had paid the cab driver and they had exited Nick saw the house and could tell it gave off a homely feel; with food and gifts (two flower bouquets, and a few souvenirs from Dallas that he picked up a few days earlier) in hand they walked up the driveway. However, no sooner were they on the porch and Finn had rang the doorbell Nick was beginning to feel a little nervous and Finn sensed it. Wrapping her arm around Nick she whispered in a soothing voice, "Nick baby don't be so nervous, my family is going to love you."

Taking a deep breathe Nick replied, "I hope so I remember you said how they didn't like your first two husbands and how your dad gave you a hard time about the guys you had dated."

Smiling reassuringly Finn placed her free hand on his clean shaven face and said, "Ok they didn't like them because they acted either awkwardly or were too overconfident, you are the complete opposite and have been a complete gentleman."

Finn drew Nick in and kissed him which briefly becomes hot kisses and they lose themselves a little to a point she didn't hear the door open. Evan Finlay a man in his mid-sixties and an honorable DA in his own right had a cherry disposition despite the tough life smiled when he saw his daughter and the guy she was with. Despite being the loving father he is he thought it would be fun to interrupt. He clears his throat which caused Finn and Nick to stop kissing and jump apart. With sheepish looks on their faces like teens getting caught doing something they shouldn't Finn gave her dad a hug and her dad spoke, "Jules you are here."

Finn smiled—her father was the only one person who she allowed to call her by that particular nickname. Coming apart Finn motioned Nick over and made the introductions, "Dad I would like you to meet my boyfriend Nicholas Stokes. Nick this is my dad, Evan Finlay, parent extraordinaire"

Try as he may Evan found it hard to dislike her first-born daughter's beloved. Putting out his hand he said, "So you are the young man from Texas who has captured my daughter's heart."

Nerves quickly disappearing Nick saw the similarities between Finn and her father. Nick smiled his trademark smile, took Evan's hand and replied, "Yes sir, it's nice to meet you Mr. Finlay."

With a smile on his face, he said, "Please call me Evan. Come in."

The instant that Nick and Finn had stepped in the house and had given the bottle of wine he had bought, when they heard two kid's shout out, "Auntie Finn! Auntie Finn you're here!"

Nick saw the smile on Finn's face grow as he offered to take the gifts she had in his hand and she then knelt down and caught the two elementary aged kids who came running towards her. She caught both of them and hugged them tightly; Nick smiled when he saw Finn hug her niece and nephew. From what he remembered her telling him LaDonna Finlay was her sister Madison's daughter and Matthew Finlay Jr. was her brother, Matthew Sr.'s son.

"It has been a long time since I last saw you let me get a good at you—you two certainly have grown again."

She hugged them again and when the kids made eye contact with Nick Finn quickly jumped into introduction mode a second time. "LaDonna and Matty did you hear from Grandpa that I was going to be bringing a guest over?"

The two kids nodded, and Finn continued, "Well I would like to meet Nick he is going to be having dinner with us is that okay?"

Both eight year old LaDonna and nine year old Matthew Jr. nodded their heads enthusiastically after seeing a big gentle smile on Nick's face and both Finn and Evan could tell that the kids had taken an immediate liking to Nick. A short time later Nick was introduced to Finn's younger siblings Madison and Matthew and Matthew's wife Andrea.

During dinner Finn's family got to know Nick better, where he worked and where he was originally from and about his family; when they heard he was the youngest of seven kids and had twelve nieces and nephews they were a bit surprised but now they knew why LaDonna and Matthew Jr. liked Nick from the get-go. There were light questions like does he like to go dancing and who his favorite author is and what was the most adventurous thing he did which surprised Finn to learn something new about her guy especially when she heard it was paragliding for the thrill—true she was an athlete but she hadn't given a thought to doing what Nick did.

Once dinner concluded Nick and Mathew Sr. went to the living to talk more and to entertain the kids (which was really Matthew wanting to see how well Nick interacted with the kids) and Finn was chatting with Madison and Andrea and whilst washing the dishes and putting them away Andrea was the first to ask, "So Finn what are the two best things that Nick has given you?"

Not even thinking about Finn gave her answers, "On our first date he won me a stuffed dog at an arcade which I named after him. Then there is this that he gave me."

Wiping the water and soap off her hands she pushed her sleeve up and showed them the white gold tennis bracelet which led both Madison and Andrea's jaws to drop and Madison said, "No way! When did he give you the bracelet?"

With a knowing smirk on her face she told them. As the woman chatted a bit more whilst finishing the dishes Nick and Matthew Sr. were in the living room chatting and after Evan took over playing with the kids Matthew Sr. found out a little more about Nick's family and where they are when Matthew asked about a matter that is vital to all relationships. Looking her sister's boyfriend in the eye and inquired, "Nick I want you tell me what it is that drew you to my eldest sister."

With a strong air of sureness Nick gives his answer, "Well Matthew, her beauty both inside and out, her confidence, resourcefulness and drive to get answers to solve the cases we have to solve. Then there is her compassion for the victims who have been affected."

Matthew saw complete sincerity in Nick and felt the answer that he was given was genuine and unlike his sister's two ex-husbands Nick really did love Finn.

Giving Nick a gentle pat on the shoulder Matthew Sr. said, "I am going to give my unofficial approval and welcome you to the family Nick. Now you can call me Matt."

Nick smiled and said, "Thank you Matt your approval means a lot to me."

Soon the women had joined the men in the living room and as they watched Nick and Matthew Sr. play with Matthew Jr. and LaDonna, Madison Finlay leaned in and said, "Wow look at you sis, you are glowing and in love you did a great job this time you haven't said how you managed to snag a hot guy like him."

Finn smiled and proudly replied, "Well Maddie I did mention over the phone a few months ago that we work the same shift at the Vegas crime lab."

Maddie nodded and Finn continued, "He was there for me when my ex-boyfriend broke up with me. We became even closer and before we knew it we had become a couple."

Madison sighed; her sister had indeed gotten lucky and maybe if they got married the third would be the charm for her older sis. If only she was this lucky; she and her ex-fiancé Kyle McCoy (the guy who fathered LaDonna) were doing well that was until she had gotten pregnant and Kyle became cold and distant. Kyle made Madison chose between him or the unborn child, Madison chose the baby and like that their relationship was over and before long he had signed his parental rights away. Now she had found out that he was serving a life term for the attempted murder of a cop.

Shaking her head of the thought she, Finn and Andrea continued chatting until they saw Evan come by and asked to speak with Nick and Nick agreed and when Nick and Finn met gazes she offered a smiled and mouthed 'good luck'.

Soon they were in the basement that had been converted to a family room. No sooner had they sat down on the couch Evan didn't waste time and asked the tough questions, "Nick, what are your intentions for Jules and tell me how are you different from all the other men she has been with including her two ex-husbands?"

Nick smiled he knew this would be easy and answered, "Well sir I have nothing but good intentions for Julie for the time we have been together I have never pressured her into anything. As for the ex-husbands all I know is that her two ex's were animals and I am not because of the manners my parents instilled in me early on—I always treat a lady with respect, I am loyal, I am a man of my word, I never curse, or talk with my mouth full, and wait until the lady has been served before I eat."

Taking a deep breath he then asked, "Sir I love your daughter very much, more than I could of ever imagined and I would like to ask you for your permission and blessing to ask Julie to marry me."

Evan smiled; he knew from the moment his daughter had introduced Nick that she didn't need to search anymore. Evan put out his hand and said, "You are a real gentleman and there are very few left. You have not only my permission but the family's blessing, welcome to the family son."

His smile grew broader, he now had the official approval from the father. He shook hands with his soon-to-be father-in-law He put out his hand and said, "Thank you sir, I mean Evan."

Evan smiled, he loved his eldest daughter and hoped she wouldn't mess this one up.

Evan and Nick continued talking, this time about sports until Finn made her appearance. She placed her hand on Nick's shoulder and gave him a kiss on the cheek before asking, "I hope you didn't try to scare Nick dad."

Evan smiled and replied, "Don't worry Jules I didn't but I do need to talk to you."

Finn nodded and whispered, "Nick I think you might want to head to the living room, LaDonna and Matty are asking for Uncle Nicky."

Before Nick left Finn whispered, "I promise to spend time with you later."

Nick nodded before he left the family room. Soon it was father and daughter, Finn and Evan began talking, "What was it about him that caught your eye?"

Finn looked at her dad earnestly and with a big grin on her glowing face Finn replied, "That he is a solid and standup guy and stands up for what he believes in, he is always humble even when receiving compliments, courageous and most importantly he is not like most other guys who let his ego get the best of him."

Finn also added, "Daddy I am absolutely convinced this time I am done. I am certain Nick is the one for me."

Evan said, "I agree with you more Jules he complements who you are. I am so happy that you found the one for you, come here sweetie."

Evan pulled Finn into a hug, he was really proud of her after all that has happened he has raised her well.

-x-

Another hour of conversations and playing had passed before Finn and Nick bid the family good night and it took both Finn and Nick a little whilst longer to say goodbye to LaDonna and Matty. Matt then gave Finn and Nick a ride back to their hotel. After they got in their room and had gotten ready for bed, Nick pulled her onto the bed and began kissing her and it didn't take her long to respond by encircling her arms around his strong neck. When they came apart for air and she was lying on top of him Nick said in a low voice, "I have been waiting to kiss you all night."

Finn relished the sensation she was feeling being in the arms of the man she loved. Running her hands through his smooth hair she answered, "Well you have all night to kiss me cowboy."

Nick didn't need to be asked twice. He tiled his head and when their lips touched there was no stopping them. For the rest of the night they continued at a bruising pace enjoying their alone time.

-x-

Nick and Finn got up before the sun came up and after they got their hot breakfast they were off. Finn had booked a hot air balloon ride where they would watch the sun come up and see the city from above and the view they saw was absolutely incredible. Their next stop was to go rock climbing. After getting a good workout they headed back to the city and went to the Terminal Reading Market, Philadelphia's leading Farmer's Market where they visited the various stands, bought gifts and then ordered food, Finn treated Nick to the best Philly cheese steak Philadelphia had to offer (now Nick knew why she had them go rock climbing). As they were chatting and enjoying lunch feeding each other when Julie heard a familiar female voice call out, "La Signorina Julie?" **_Ms. Julie?_**

With a big smile on her face Finn whipped around and got up and went and hugged the elderly woman. Finn then responded in Italian (surprising Nick in the process), "Mamma Donatella così bello vederti di nuovo ed è stato troppo a lungo!" **_Mama Donatella it is so good to see you again and it has been too long!_**

Hugging the young woman she had come to see as her daughter Donatella replied, "E 'bello vedere che tesoro! Sì E 'stato davvero troppo lungo!" **_It's nice to see you sweetheart! Yes It was really too long!_**

Donatella Maria-Louisa Violetta De Palma was an elderly woman in her mid-seventies and had no children of her own but took to looking after Finn and her siblings after their mother had deserted the family. She helped make sure the kids didn't get too out of hand and had taught them how to cook, however Finn was the only person Donatella has given her secret lasagna recipe to. When the elderly woman had made eye contact with Nick Donatella asked, "Signorina Julie chi è questo bel giovanotto?" **_Ms. Juliewho is this handsome young man?_**

Turning back and leading Donatella by the hand to where Nick was sitting Finn said, "Mamma Donatella questo signore è bello il mio ragazzo Nicholas Parker Stokes." **_Mama Donatella this gentleman is my beautiful boyfriend Nicholas Parker Stokes._**

For the most part Donatella did not like any of the guys Finn had dated or been in relationships with, nor did she like neither one of Julie's ex-husbands, but Donatella could tell that this young man was special and had qualities that a man should have.

Switching back to English Finn said, "Nick I would like you to meet someone who besides my dad was a stabilizing influence in my life, Donatella Maria-Louisa Violetta De Palma, she is the one who taught me to cook and taught me to make the lasagna I made for you a few months ago.

Aside from Spanish Nick knew a little conversational Italian that he had studied for a semester in college at Texas A&M. Nick thought now that it was a good time to surprise Finn by speaking the language.

Nick stood up and clearing his throat he said, "E 'un piacere conoscerla signora, ho sentito un sacco di grandi cose su di te e voglio ringraziarvi per aver cura di Julie quando lei stava crescendo." **_It's nice to meet you ma'am, I have heard a lot of great things about you and I want to thank you for taking good care of Julie when she was growing up._**

Both Finn and Donatella were both thoroughly surprised when they heard Nick speak in nearly perfect Italian. Donatella turned to Finn and said, "Questo signore è un custode non mai lasciarlo andare." **_This gentleman is a keeper don't ever let him go._**

Finn was so happy that she got approval from the one mother figure she had in her life. The three of them continued to chat for a while and promising to keep in touch they went their separate directions and Nick and Finn were on their way to the Valley Forge National Historical Park where they walked around learning about the beginning of the nation's history; they had learned about it when from elementary to high school and it made it more real when they experienced it in real life.

After a slow ninety minute walk Finn took Nick to the see the Philadelphia Phillies play at home. When the game ended there was still light out and Finn with her arms around her sweetheart asked, "So Nick are you tired or do you want to keep going?"

Nick was having way too much fun to stop now. After wrapping his arms around Finn and hugging her close to him he said, "I am not tired yet I was thinking maybe we could go bowling?"

One eye raised Finn said, "Ok if that is what you want I know the place to take you bowling and you already know I am good at softball and tennis so be forewarned I am also good at bowling so be prepared to lose."

Finn got out of Nick's hug and walked slightly out of his reach and a little bit ahead of him. Nick briefly saw that butt wiggle and with a smirk on his face he quickly ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her and picked up her and swung her around before putting her on solid ground. Before heading off Nick said to her, "I am pretty good myself and actually beat my team when we went bowling after our shift several years ago so be careful what you say."

From there they went off to the nearest bowling alley.

-x-

Several hours later they were back at their hotel a little buzzed and laughing hard; they had never had so much in their lives and although it was hard for Finn she had admitted that Nick was good at bowling. Once they were lying on the bed and resting for a little while, Finn turned to Nick, putting her hand on his youthful face she said in a low voice, "The last few days have been so much fun and spending it with you I couldn't have asked for anything better I love you so much Nick."

Nick closed in and gave her a gratifying kiss and when they parted lips Finn said, "You know I never thought you could speak Italian and I find that so sexy.

Absorbed in her light brown eyes Nick slipped into his Italian lover mode and said, "E 'cosi' il mio tesoro? " **_Is that so my darling?"_**

Finn felt her heart beat out of control when she heard him speaking in Italian and Nick continued, "Bene, allora si è assolutamente allettante, bello, di classe, abbagliante, magnifico." **_Well then you are absolutely alluring, beautiful, classy and dazzling._**

Finn couldn't take it anymore and yanked him close to her and began nuzzling the left side of his neck and moved up to nibbling his ear and eventually laid a big wet kiss which became a satisfying make out session. When they parted they were trying to catch their breath and Finn said, "Since this is our last night here in Philadelphia why don't use the Jacuzzi hmm?"

Nick smiled and as Finn got up to go and get ready he thanked his lucky stars for giving him the blessing of being with her which was one of the best gifts he had ever received.

* * *

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading the sixth chapter! Reviews are appreciated!**


	7. The Big Surprise

**Title: Never Thought That It Would Happen**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI Anthony Zuiker and CBS do.**

**Beta'd by: TotalCSIfan**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 7: The Big Surprise**

**Reference to: Random Acts of Violence (3.13)**

* * *

It seemed their ten day multi city trip helped them relax and feel refreshed and ready for work again. When they got back they heard how Russell had rotated the lab techs to go into the field one to help with the shortage. It was also to help them get a taste to see if they wanted to move up and it helped Archie reconfirm he wanted to go out into the field (as Nick remembered Archie helping him and mentioning it was good to be in the field for a change). Archie was now shadowing the team members to different crime scenes each shift.

The surprising thing was when they got back that they found out that DNA and photos weren't needed—Moreno wrote and signed a confession and voluntarily left the force and moved back to LA.

-x-

Two months had passed since Nick asked Finn's dad for the family's blessing and he had the ring ready and plans in place to ask the most important question of all time. Now he had the proposal all ready to go. He had arranged a friend from the Henderson PD, Officer Kory Sutherland to help out. Kory was once Warrick's mentee and he had helped set him on a straight path even when his home life was in disarray.

Nick finished his paperwork first and handed it in to Russell who said, "The team, Barbara, Charlie and I will you meet you and Finn at the restaurant in ninety minutes."

Nick nodded and left. Russell smiled as he noted the extra step in Nick's walk and for good reason; today he was going to change his and Finn's forever. Before leaving Nick stopped by the office that Finn and Sara shared, he popped in and said, "Finn I was wondering if you can meet me in about forty five minutes at the Omelet House in Summerlin there is something I want to talk to you about."

Without giving Finn a chance to answer and catching a wink from Sara, Nick went to do one more thing. Nick and Finn shared a car so it would be more convenient if their team found out. On his way out he got into their car and placed the ring box in a place that was simply hidden from view. Once that was done Nick had a fellow police officer, Officer Kory Sutherland from Henderson come pick him up.

Nick met Kory nine years ago when Nick ran into Warrick at a WLVU basketball game. Nick learned that Kory's family had been a close friend of Warrick's grandmother and Warrick had helped keep him on a straight path when his life was in chaos. A few years later Nick learned that Kory Sutherland was attending the police academy and Warrick was there mentoring him. Kory had been on the force for two years when Warrick was killed and Nick felt compelled to spend time with Kory when possible. As Kory drove Nick who was in the back seat said, "Thanks for doing this, Kory."

Kory made a quick glance over at Nick and answered, "No problem anything to help Warrick's buddy."

As they continued they reminisced about the days when Warrick was alive and when they had last hung out.

When they reached a part of the highway they pulled over, waited until they saw the blue Chevy Equinox with their special plate NL3VEF drove by and Kory pulled on to the road and put on the sirens.

Finn was driving at a normal speed for the highway and when she heard the sirens she thought _oh great this is just great I am just trying to get there to meet Nick._

She pulled over knowing that she should pull over before trouble brewed or it could get messy. Right then a young African American officer stepped up and said, "May I see your license and proof of insurance ma'am?"

Finn pulled out what was asked of her and after the officer checked he said, "I need you to step out of the car ma'am I need to do a search if that is okay."

Finn looked at him funny.

_Now what is going on?_

Finn shook her head and got out letting the officer do his duty. Right then Kory found the ring box and asked, "Ma'am do you know anything about this?"

Right then Finn's eyebrow raised and she was getting flustered as she tried to say, "I um I um."

Kory tried to keep a straight face and said, "I need you to come with to the PD and…"

Finn panicked; she had barely gotten off work and already she had gotten herself into a mess, what would Russell and the rest of her team think? Right then as Nick was about to take his cue he thought _this is one to tell our kids._

He then got out from the back seat of the car. Finn heard a car door slam and saw her beau walk over. Once he was near he asked, "Is there a problem officer?"

Kory turned to look at Nick, smiled subtly and said, "Well sir I found this box in the car and…"

Nick held his hands up and said, "It is okay Officer Sutherland I can take it from here."

Kory handed the box back to Nick and then walked a few steps back toward the car. He knew the woman that he was instructed to pull over for fun was Nick's girlfriend and fellow CSI Julie 'Finn' Finlay. As Kory was in earshot he heard her ask, "Nick what is going on?"

Nick only smiled, leaned in, kissed her and began his speech, "Finn you are the most stunning and one of the strongest women I have ever met in my life. We became close friends after you joined our team. Although, we were in separate relationships for a time having you as my girlfriend is by far the best thing that has happened to me. Finn, you are my princess and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Pausing briefly Nick as got down on one knee, causing Finn to into a happy state of shock. Faltering she asked "N-Nicky, sweetheart what is going on?"

Nick opened the box, looked at up his darling and continued, "Miss Julie Marina Finlay, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife, will you marry me?"

The shock was beginning to wear off when the realization had sunk in and her hands flew to her mouth. Right now they were on a stretch of the highway with not many other cars around and starting to get warm for seven in the morning and her boyfriend and the love of her life had proposed to her. Not knowing what to say she looked at the ring he presented, a Princess Cut with Round diamonds set in yellow gold heart shape center ring setting. Seeing the ring Finn knew what to say and knew that Nick needed an answer soon.

Problem was she couldn't trust her voice so as she expressed herself by crying tears of joy and jumping up and down. Calming down a little she nodded her head and Nick smiled his gorgeous smile; his beautiful girlfriend had agreed to marry him and he was beyond any words that can describe his excitement. Before getting up he got the ring out, took her left hand and slid it onto her finger and Nick then stood up and shouted out loud, "SHE SAID YES!" before picking her up and spinning her around causing her to squeal with joy.

Kory walked back over to Nick and his fiancée and waited until Nick had placed her back on solid ground before saying, "Nick, Ms. Finlay I would like to be the first to say congratulations."

Nick noticed the sudden astonished expression on his fiancée's face and he said, "Finn, I would like you to meet a friend of mine, this is Officer Kory Sutherland of the Henderson PD. Kory was also Warrick's former mentee."

Finn smiled and put out her hand, "Thank you, it is nice to meet you and please call me Finn."

Kory shook her hand and said, "It is nice to meet you and my pleasure."

Nick then gestured to Kory, "Hey would you like to join us for breakfast at the Omelet House?"

Kory was about to answer when he heard over the radio, "Attention all units, attention all units, assistance are needed at the liquor store robbery at…"

Kory looked at the newly engaged couple and said, "I wish I could but duty calls, maybe some other time?"

Both Nick and Finn nodded and Kory took off. Once they were alone Finn give Nick a playful smack before they wrapped their arms around each other. They stood there for a few minutes before Nick brought up, "How about we go get a bite to eat and then I have another surprise for you."

Relishing being in Nick's arms she asked, "And what might that be Mr. Stokes?"

Nick and grinned and said, "If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise anymore now would it?"

Finn smiled and soon they were off and were on their way. During the ride the talked it over, as much as they would like a long engagement they thought it would be best if they got married within a year and a short time later they reached their destination. Meanwhile at the Omelet House, the whole entire night shift crew (including the lab techs) was seated and waiting for the happy couple to arrive when Russell spotted them and said, "Here they come get the sign ready!"

Sara, Morgan, Mandy, and Hodges held up the 'Congratulations Nick & Finn' sign and the moment Nick and Finn had stepped in they let out a loud cheer and waved the banner surprising Finn once again. She saw their whole team along with Barbara and Charlie with smiles on their faces, she turned around and said, "You are full of surprises today aren't you honey?"

Nick smiled and bent down to and gave Finn a quick but sweet kiss, "All for you baby."

It was only for a brief second but then they heard 'awes' coming from their booth which got the love birds to turn around. Once they were all seated and had placed their order they talked about anything not related to work and Finn showed Barbara, Sara, Morgan, and Mandy the ring Nick gave her and they were all squealing and hugging Finn whilst all the guys were congratulating Nick with high fives and back slaps. As they waited for the food to arrive, Finn and Nick came to a silent agreement and Finn went first, "Nick and I want to thank you for being so supportive of us the past several months so without further ado."

Following a momentary pause, Finn looked at Morgan and Sara and said, "Morgan I would like you to be my maid of honor and Sara I would like you to be one of my bridesmaids, do you guys accept?"

Totally speechless and not expecting it, it took both Morgan and Sara a moment to process the offer, but instead of giving their answer they both gave Finn a smile and a hug letting her know nonverbally they accepted.

Now it was Nick's turn. Looking into Greg's, DB's and Charlie's eyes Nick asked, "Greg I would be honored if you were my best man and DB and Charlie I would like you guys to be two of my groomsmen."

Needless to say that all three man were flabbergasted, Greg especially because Greg thought Nick might have at least asked his older brother or Grissom but him? He never would have imagined Nick would ask him.

Nick was starting to get worried when he was didn't get an answer from Greg.

"Hey Greggo, are you okay? You seem awfully quiet there."

Greg shook off his trance and replied, "Nick count me in as your best man I am honored that you asked me."

Nick smiled he knew he could count on Greg to come through. Right then DB cleared his throat but Charlie spoke up, "Nick my dad and I are honored that you asked us to be stand with you and we accept."

The happy couple couldn't stop smiling at this point, they knew they had a few details settled but they knew that had a lot more details to go.

After an enjoyable meal Nick took Finn to another surprise he had in store for her. Once they were in their car, Nick pulled out an eye cover and handed it to Finn, "Here I need you to put these on and no peeking until I tell you to ok?"

Not knowing what to think Finn did and almost fifteen minutes later, she noted Nick opened the door to the car, helped her out and lead her a few steps before saying, "Okay are you ready for your surprise?"

Finn whined a little, "Come on Nick the suspense is killing me."

Nick pulled out the right set of keys and jingled it near her ears and said, "Okay now you can take of the eye cover."

Finn did so immediately and when she saw the house, a set of house keys and a 'Sold' sign placed on the usual wooden post she screamed and hugged Nick who hugged her back just as tightly. When Finn had her feet back on the ground she said, "Nick how did you manage? We were being outbid by the other couple."

Nick smiled and said, "Well they had to withdraw because they couldn't get the loan they needed. So the realtor called me and told me it would be ours if we wanted and I put in the bid and got the house."

Finn was so happy that she jumped in his arms and hugged him tightly; although being stopped earlier gave her a good scare this was by far one of the best days of her life.

Once they came apart and he added, "I was thinking since we aren't on call this weekend we could start moving our stuff and then put my house on the market, this way we can start making this house our home."

Wrapping her arms tightly around Nick's neck and his arms wound tightly around her she said, "I like that idea cowboy but I was thinking of one thing first, how about we make this our place officially. That will make it even more special and after what you put me through earlier I need to have my way with you."

Liking the idea Nick didn't waste another minute. Holding hands, Nick led Finn to the front door and after opening it and turning around she jumped into his arms and after winding her legs around his midsection he faced the door and walked in and closed the door shut with his foot.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading the seventh chapter! Reviews are appreciated!**

**A/N 2: Can anyone guess what their car's license plate 'NL3VE' stands for?**


	8. The Preparations

**Title: Never Thought That It Would Happen**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI Anthony Zuiker and CBS do.**

**Author's Note: Quick announcement I am now known as csinycastle85.**

**Beta'd by: TotalCSIfan**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 8: The Preparations **

* * *

The preparations were soon underway and with the preparations came the excitement—their team and their respective families were jubilant. Finn and Nick agreed on no more than seven members of their respective entourage and they would have two flower girls and one ring bearer, they then set about filling the positions. Along with the planning, came the family visits: Finn's siblings and their families as well as Wesley, Alanna, Trinity and Trinity's older brother Michael.

On the morning of their visit in early August Finn and Nick had had an easy case and only light paperwork so he volunteered to finish filling out the paperwork and hand it in so Finn would be able to go to the airport to pick up Wes, Alanna, Michael and the adorable little Trinity.

Finn had arrived to McCarran Airport, she had just finished parking and was at the carousel she heard a cute voice call out, "Awuntie Finn! Awuntie Finn!"

Finn smiled when she saw the tot pulling at her dad's hand and when they were close enough she let go of her father's hand and began to run. Finn crouched down and Trinity ran right into Finn's open arms at full force, almost knocking her over. Regaining her balance Finn stood up whilst holding the toddler close and asked, "Hey Tini how are you sweetie?"

Once they came face to face Tini said with a big goofy grin that reminded her of Nick, said "I gwood and I mwissed you, Awuntie Finn."

Finn turned into instant sap when she heard the toddler say it and hugged her even tighter. Shortly thereafter Wesley, Alanna and Michael had caught up with Trinity and they all congratulated her on getting engaged to Nick. After they got Trinity's car seat from the carousel they made their way to the short term parking and once everything was set Finn began driving. As she was driving she saw Trinity and Michael looking out the window when she heard Michael ask, "Aunt Finn where is Uncle Nick?"

Finn replied, "We'll we are going to go and meet him at the lab and if possible you guys can meet our co-workers."

Seeing the look on Wes and Alanna's face she knew what to say, "Don't worry the kids won't see anything they shouldn't. If anything we will be in the staff break room."

Before arriving at the lab, Finn got them to their hotel and let them check in at the Excalibur. Soon they arrived at the lab and Finn helped them each get a visitor's badge, and this whole time Trinity held on to Finn. When they went in and saw Nick and DB heading to the break room. Trinity called with the same enthusiasm as she did earlier with Finn, "Unca Nicky!"

Nick stopped in mid-sentence, turned around and smiled when he saw Wes, Alanna, Michael and his adorable niece; it was good timing, he had just turned in the last of the paperwork and he and DB were heading to the break room. Nick crouched down and held out his arms wide. Finn put Trinity down and then she took off and raced right into her uncle's waiting arms. Standing up, Nick ticked her, "Hey Tini, welcome to where Auntie Finn and I work."

DB smiled as he remembered when Kaitlyn was this age only a few years ago.

Nick had temporarily forgotten where he was until he heard DB clear his throat. When Nick turned around he saw a warm smile form on DB's face. So as soon as his family had walked up Nick jumped right into the introductions, "DB, I would you to meet my brother Wesley Stokes, my sister-in-law Alanna, their son and my nephew Michael Stokes."

Nick stopped momentarily and said to his family, "Wes, Alanna, Michael I would like you to meet mine and Finn's boss here at the lab, DB Russell."

As his family shook hands and exchanged pleasantries he then said, "And this little girl here is is my niece, Trinity Chloe Stokes."

Looking at his niece Nick said, "Tini can you say hello to Mr. Russell? He is mine and Auntie Finn's boss."

Trinity's eyes grew wide; as soon as she said shyly, 'Hwello Mistwer Wrussell', she began to wriggle so Nick put her down but held onto her hand. When she on her own two feet and she looked up she couldn't help but say, "You a gwiant!"

That comment caused a small ripple of laughter. Soon they had all walked into the break room where they saw Barbara, Maya, and Kaitlyn sitting there waiting for DB. Another round of introductions was made and before long Trinity had a new friend in Kaitlyn.

-x-

Nick and Finn had fun hosting Wes and his family, soon after the family went back to Dallas they begun getting busy with the planning and working. Some cases were simple like the 211 (robbery) they were assigned too. When Nick and Finn arrived at the location Nick heard a voice call out, "Nicholas Stokes it is good to see you!"

Nick turned around and saw it was Cath's mother, Lily Flynn. He went over and gave Lily a hug and introduced Finn as co-worker and fiancée. After they gathered the evidence they chatted with Lily briefly promising to take her out for breakfast once their work was done.

That particular case was an easy open and shut. The suspect had been one of two maids who was off-duty at the time and needed money to help her brother pay off his debt. Then there was one case that hit home. The team received a call about a murder. Once they began investigating they realized the reverend was connected to Warrick, Tina, and Eli. Though it was tough for most of the case when it was done Nick knew the one thing he needed to do. It had been awhile since he visited Warrick's grave.

Now he had even more of a reason to visit because last time they had breakfast together he was about to get the number from a pretty waitress; now he was engaged to be married to a different woman someone he loved with all his heart.

On the way home they had decided to stop by the cemetery. With a bouquet of wild flowers in hand Nick and Finn walked with their arms around each other until they reached Warrick's resting place. After getting a comforting back rub from his fiancée Nick kneeled down and after a moments silence he began, "Hey bro I am here to see you, sorry it has been awhile things has been busy at the crime lab. We all have been keeping in touch with Tina and Eli. You would be so proud if you saw him today he keeps getting bigger every time we see him. He has started first grade recently and he already knows what he wants to be, he said he wanted to be CSI when he grows up, just like his dad."

Pausing briefly he continued, "I have good news to tell you, I am getting married next March. Yes I am engaged, her name is Finn well Finn is her nickname her full name is Julie Finlay. Finn is Cath's successor at the lab. She is everything I have been looking for in a woman: brains, spunk, drive and she is the most caring and beautiful person inside and out, I have found the one I am meant to be with. Finn is here with me, and would like to say a few words."

Nick stood up and gave Finn a kiss on her temple and she crouched down and began, "Hello Warrick I am Finn and I am the lucky girl who will be marrying Nick. I have heard a lot of great things about you from Nick and I am sad that we never got the chance to meet because it would have been a great honor to know you. I promise I will take good care of Nick and that we will come by to visit soon. Bye Warrick."

Finn stood up and wrapped her arms around her fiancé and when they felt a slight breeze that blew in they knew it was a sign that they had Warrick's approval.

As they walked away Warrick looked down from above and said, **_"You have chosen well buddy, you have chosen well, I know for certain that you two will be happy for a long time to come."_**

* * *

** A/N 2: Thanks for reading the eighth chapter! Reviews are appreciated!**


	9. Their Day

**Title: Never Thought That It Would Happen**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI Anthony Zuiker and CBS do. Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring, Bridal Chorus and Wedding March belong to J.S. Bach, Richard Wagner, and Felix Mendelsohn respectively.**

**Author's Note:**

**Beta'd by: TotalCSIfan**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance **

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 9: Their Day**

* * *

**_Julie Marina Finlay and Nicholas Parker Stokes_**

_Together with their family and friends _

_Request the honor of your presence at their marriage_

_On __**Monday the sixteenth of March**_

**_Two Thousand and Fifteenth_**

**_At Three in the Afternoon_**

_At the Church in the Forest_

_Pebble Beach, CA_

_With the reception to be held at The Inn at Spanish Bay's St. Andrew's Ballroom_

* * *

March 16; their big day and excitement could be felt in the air. By 2:45 the guests were at the church and seated. The organist began playing the song Jesus, Joy of Man's Desiring. During the song, one by one the members of the bridal party made their way on the aisle.

As the bridal party made their way Tina thought about how when she received an invite from Nick and Finn she was touched they would think of to include her and Eli on their big day.

Finn was now with her father at waiting for their cue to enter. As Finn waited she recalled how the night before Donatella had given her a special present during the wedding rehearsal dinner.

_Finn and Nick were mingling with the guests when they came to the table where Donatella and Cath's family were seated. Finn knew Donatella would get along well with Lily as both are spunky. Right then Donatella saw Finn and said to her, "La signorina Julie posso avere una parola con voi per favore?" __**Miss Julie may I have a word with you please?**_

_Finn nodded and they went outside of the ballroom. There sitting in the arm chairs Donatella pulled a small rectangular box and presented it to Finn and began, "Come la più antica ragazza nella mia famiglia mia madre mi ha dato questo cimelio che ha ereditato da sua madre per il suo compleanno ventiduesimo. Mi ha chiesto di dare la mia figlia al momento giusto, ma sai non ho mai sposato o ha avuto figli miei. Comunque, ti ho visto come mia figlia così ora io sto passando a voi questo cimelio di famiglia De Palma." __**As the oldest girl in my family my mother gave me this heirloom she inherited from her mother on her twenty second birthday. She asked me to give my daughter at the right time, but you know I never married or had children of my own. However, I saw you as my daughter so now I am passing on to you this De Palma family heirloom.**_

_Finn accepted the box and opened it and gasped—it was the gold necklace Finn had seen Donatella wear when she was growing up. Touched by Donatella's gesture Finn leaned in and hugged Donatella and saidm "Grazie mamma Donatella per il passaggio di questa collana per me è bellissimo. Prometto di prendersi cura di esso e sarà sicuro di trasmettere a mia figlia quando diventa maggiorenne e le dirò da dove viene e la persona che lo ha dato per me è una persona molto speciale." __**Thank you mama Donatella for passing this necklace on to me it is beautiful. I promise to take good care of it and I will be sure to pass on to my daughter when she comes of age and will tell her where it came from and the person who gave it to me is a very special person.**_

Finn was lost in thought until she heard the end of Jesus, Joy of Man's Desiring; she took a deep breath, the moment she had been waiting for had come and soon she would be joining hands with her one true soul mate. Slightly fiddling with the gold necklace Evan looked at his daughter and smiled he saw how his daughter's eyes twinkled the same way his son's did when he got married. Placing his left hand on his daughter's right he whispered, "Well sweetie, are you ready?"

Holding on to her calla lily and rose bouquet, Finn looked at her dad and replied, "I am ready, dad, I have been ready for a long time."

As the prelude song came to an end Nick waited with his best man Greg, and groomsmen DB. Charlie, Finn's brother Matthew, his brother Wesley and honorary groomsman Matthew Jr. It looked like everyone had made it including everyone on their team, Doc and Judy Robbins, Dave and his wife Amy and their two year old son Joshua, the techs of grave shift, Undersheriff Ecklie with his guest Olivia Hodges, Sofia Curtis and Wendy Simms.

The members of the bridal party which included Lindsey, junior bridesmaid LaDonna Finlay and the adorable flower girls, his niece Trinity Stokes and DB's granddaughter Kaitlyn and the ring bearer Eli had taken their places at the altar.

The organist began playing the Bridal Chorus when the door opened—the guests stood up awaiting the bride's entrance. Finn smiled brightly when she saw Donatella sitting with Catherine's family.

The minute Nick and Finn's eyes met as she walked down the aisle on her father's arm in a satin strapless A-Line gown with ruched waistband he felt like he was overcome with happiness that is hard to describe with words. Her gown hugged her figure and she looked enchanting especially with the radiant smile on her face. Wiping away a tear that had gathered in his eyes, his bright Texan smile he was known for grew bigger.

Finn saw the happy look on her groom's face and she felt mists gather in her eyes and it was cracking at her will to keep it together and not ruin her makeup. Soon Finn was at the front of the altar and the minister came down and asked, "Who gives this bride away to this groom standing here beside me?"

Nick took his cue and stood next to the minister, Evan said, "I do."

Evan kissed Finn on both cheeks and then shook hands with Nick and he placed her right hand in Nick's left hand. Evan forwent the usual 'take care of my daughter' spiel because he knew Nick was one of those guys who was a rare gem. Following a gentle pat on the shoulder he went to sit in his seat. Finn handed her bouquet to Morgan and joined her left hand with Nick's right hand; right now they couldn't stop smiling.

The minister began, "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today in the joining of Nicholas Parker Stokes and Julie Marina Finlay in holy matrimony. If anyone here can show just cause as to why these two shouldn't be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

A brief period of silence followed and then minister spoke again, "Marriage is not to be taken lightly…"

That was all they heard before becoming lost in their own world and focusing only on each other. He loved how she had her hair done in a French twist style adorned with a crystal and rhinestone decorated flower clip

They remained out of it until they heard the minister say, "Now Nicholas and Julie would like to exchange personal vows they wrote, go ahead Julie."

Misting up Finn wiped some tears away, smiled and began, "Nicholas, you are the answer to my prayers. I had been searching for someone like you for so long. You were there for me when I had my heart broken and I am forever grateful. Today I take you for my husband, I promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind, and spirit, always be open and honest with you."

Letting go of her left hand briefly and wiping the tear from her cheek he began his speech, "Julie as I affirm my love for you, I invite you to share my life. You are the most beautiful, smart, and generous person I have ever known, and I promise always to respect you and love you with kindness, unselfishness and trust, I will work by your side to create a wonderful life together."

By now there wasn't a single dry eye in the church, Roger held Jillian in a close embrace as she was tearing up—their baby boy was almost a married man.

Following a brief pause the minister said, "May I have the rings?"

Morgan and Greg both stepped forward and gave the rings to the minister in which he said as he blessed them, "These rings are circular and symbolize never-ending devotion."

Looking at Nick the minister said, "Nick take Julie's hand and as you place it on her finger please repeat the words I say."

Nick nodded and once Finn placed her hand in his as he looked affectionately into her light brown eyes he slid the ring on to her finger he said, "I, Nicholas Parker Stokes, take you Julie Marina Finlay to be my lawful wedded wife, to love, honor, and cherish, in sickness and in health, for better for worse and to forsake all others until death do us part."

With the wedding ring snug on her finger Finn repeated the exact wards. Holding his left hand she looked lovingly into his eyes, she slid the ring on to Nick's hand and said, "I, Julie Marina Finlay, take you Nicholas Parker Stokes to be my lawful wedded husband, to love honor, and cherish, in sickness and in health, for better for worse and to forsake all others until death do us part."

With the wedding band secure on his finger, they went to light the unity candle symbolizing their newly joined life. With that the minister said, "Their love for each other is clearly shown and with the powers vested in me, in the State of California I now pronounce you husband and wife. Nick, you may kiss your bride."

This was the part they were waiting for and without needing to be asked a second time, Nick gently cradled Finn's neck whilst Finn wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in for a gratifying kiss. Once they parted lips they turned to face the crowd.

The minister then said with a smile on his face, "It is my honor to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Nicholas Parker Stokes."

As the guests applauded Finn and Nick were given congratulatory hugs by their respective bridal party and groomsmen and when the organist began to play the Wedding March, Finn and Nick joined hands and began the recessional as husband and wife.

* * *

** A/N 2: Thanks for reading the ninth chapter! Reviews are appreciated!**


	10. Epilogue: Their Lives

**Title: Never Thought That It Would Happen**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI Anthony Zuiker and CBS do.**

**Author's Note: Hey I am back with the story! Sorry it has taken so long but here is the final chapter and it is a long to make up for the length of the hiatus! For the alimony part I am not sure if I got it right so I apologize if there are any inconsistences or I didn't get it right. Also this is not beta'd so any errors found it is all my own errors.**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Epilogue: Their Lives  
**

**Spoiler to/Reference of: Malice in Wonderland (12.18)**

* * *

It was had been his day off and Nick was in the kitchen making breakfast for him and Finn. He had gotten a call from her that she was on her way home and from the way she talked he picked up on the nonverbal cues that she had a long shift.

Right now he was a crazy about his Finn as he had been. As he was making the batter for pancakes one moment came to mind and that was right before he and Finn were walking into their reception as husband and wife.

_-March 16, 2015-_

_As waited for the MC to make the announcement Finn was enjoying her time in Nick's arms._

_"You know Mr. Stokes I could get used to this," Finn whispered in a low sensual voice into Nick's left ear._

_Nick smiled and said, "I could get used to calling you Mrs. Stokes and did I mention how stunning you are in your gown?"_

_Finn unwrapped her arms from Nick's neck looked him in the eyes, smiled and give him another loving kiss and before rewrapping her arms around his waist she said whispered, "You know Mr. Stokes, flattery will get you everywhere tonight."_

_Before they could act on their yearning, both Nick and Finn heard the MC shout out, "Now it is a great honor to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Nicholas Parker Stokes."_

_When their names they came apart held hands and walked into the cheering banquet room._

Nick smiled after the thought was completed and he continued making breakfast.

Meanwhile Finn was on the way home and thankfully the traffic was not heavy. As she drove she was thought about all that happened during shift. As Finn drove home at seven am where it was already a hot and sticky she reflected on the shift. Nick had the night off and she missed his presence and all throughout work she had been hit by a lot of the low lives: as she was collecting evidence the ones who were at the perimeters yelling tasteless remarks, to guys who were brought in for questioning, to the actual suspect— the ring on her finger didn't deter them not even with Greg and Brass trying their best to help stave the unwanted advances. Now if she was single she would enjoy it a little but she was a married woman for gosh sakes—she remembered what she said past marriages didn't agree her, but now she was even more determined to make this marriage work.

Once she got pulled the car into the drive way and turned off the engine all she wanted to do was to shower. However, when she stepped in the door and saw the digital picture that showed a slide show of their pictures from the time they got together, to their engagement photos, to their wedding photos. The digital photo frame was a gift via a gift card that her ex-husband Mike had sent. However, that was not all he sent. She remembered the day they got the gift and something else that Mike had given them.

_January 21, 2015  
Following the visit with the wedding planner Nick and Finn went back to their place and when they saw the letter carrier and that she had a regular card sized envelope and a mail certified document they needed to sign for._

Once Finn signed for it she saw the return address and opened the smaller envelope, and saw a 'Congratulations' card, letter and a gift card. Finn wanted to send the invite to Mike but Nick was not sure but Nick knew that Mike helped with the case that involved the serial killer Tom Cooley, he relented. Finn skimmed the card.

_**Dear Julie and Nicholas,**_

_**I want to congratulate on your upcoming wedding. Unfortunately I have decided to decline because it will be your special day and I don't want to interfere in anyway so please accept the gift card to get what you need for your home.**_

_**I know that you were in Seattle and filed a petition to cease the alimony payments. I can do one better; because of this upcoming special event I want to help ease a burden. I had a teleconference with my lawyer and your lawyer, the judge who originally handled our case and we have come with an agreement— included in the manila envelope is an agreement to cease the alimony payments, all you have to do is to get it signed in front of your lawyer and notarized, copied send it back and the judge will approve it…it is the least I can do.**_

_**I wish you two all the best.**_

_**Sincerely,**_  
_**Mike Robinson**_

_When Finn finished reading she had tears in her eyes; she had no idea this was coming, that was so nice of Mike to do. She let Nick read it he couldn't believe their luck. He pulled her in to a hug, kissed her, picked her up and swung her around. Although they were tired they now felt recharged and they decided to get this done sooner._

Thought completed she smelled delicious food wafting through the house and when she saw Nick making breakfast she felt a tingly sensation run through her achy body; there was something about a man in a cooking apron; they had been married for only four months but she madly in love with her husband.

Quietly as she possibly could she took off the boots and slowly crept up to where Nick was standing. Knowing that he was being watched he turned the heat down. However, no sooner did he rinse his hands and wiped them and turned around when he felt Finn's hands on his face pulled him down and kissed him hard in which he responded as he wrapped his hands around her waist which led to a heated make-out session.

Needing air in their lungs they came apart and leaned forehead to forehead. Following a few quiet moments Nick spoke first in a gentle voice, "Long shift my honey bunny?"

Finn grinned at her nickname; ever since they gotten married they had been coming up with nicknames for each other and 'honey bunny' was her favorite. Enjoying in being in her husband's arms she said, "You got that right my huggy bear."

Nick then said, "How about you go and get a shower and relax while I finish up makin' breakfast and then we can eat in our room?"

Finn smiled and replied, "Sounds good superstar."

Finn then left the comforts of her husband's arms and as she walked she wiggled her butt at him knowing the effect it had on Nick. When Nick saw the wiggle he felt his heart rate go up slightly, he loved all the little movements that Finn did.

During the shower she thought of their special wedding night.

_-March 16, 2015-_

_After being showered with rice as they raced out of the ballroom Finn remembered they felt as giddy as they made their way to their suite, they were now husband and wife and joined forever!_

_Once on they arrived at the door, Nick got out the entry card and then hoisted her up he carried her over the threshold, had set her down and closed with 'Do Not Disturb Sign' on the door knob they were all over each other. The more they kissed the more they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Nick let his lips roam the skin on her neck and shoulders causing Finn to let out deep moans which caused Nick to feel even more alive. Once they were out of breath they looked up at each other and saw love radiating from each other's eyes. Pulling him towards her she whispered, "Say handsome why don't I go to the bathroom to change into something more comfortable, hm?"_

_Knowing he was one lucky guy to have the most beautiful wife in his arms he said, "I await you in our room Mrs. Stokes."_

_After kissing her soft lips a second time they parted for a brief to get ready. Nick undid his tux, vest, tie and undid a few buttons on his dress shirt. He then set about and poured some champagne into two flutes for them to drink. Soon after he had done that he brought it to their room. When he got to the room and set down the drinks saw the bed in the room had been decorated with rose petals on the bed and candles all around the room—now he was starting to get anxious. After he had hung his tuxedo jacket and pants in the closet and at that moment he heard a sultry voice call to him, "Ready to be surprised my love?"_

_Finn saw Nick's head nod and she said, "Count to ten and turn around."_

_Nick did as he was told and when had counted to ten and turned his almost completely buckled. There stood his stunning wife leaning on the bathroom door frame looking irresistible in lace lingerie. An impish grin appeared on her face when she saw her husband's facial expressions. She strutted over to him and when she was close enough to him she got a hold of the lapel of his shirt and pulled him down and said in a sensuous voice, "What's the matter tiger? The cat got your tongue?" _

_No sooner had he said it when she planted a big kiss on him that led to a kiss that varied between languid and fast paced. When they came apart for air, he turned his body ninety degrees and handed her one flute and he took the other and said, "Here is to us and our new lives together." _

_After they looped arms they drank the champagne. However, it was pretty obvious there was only one thing on their mind, the passion of their wedding night. Nick collected the flutes and placed them on the nightstand at the side of the bed and bent down and swept her off her feet and carried her bridal style a short distance to the bed and then gently laid her down. As soon as they were both on the bed they released all desires and fervencies that they had to hold in and let their endless need and hunger dictate the rest of their romantic night and were soon all over each other._

The shower had helped but it also didn't help—though it had melted away the stresses of work but the thought of her wedding night got her worked up. After she finished the shower she went to their room and after putting her special lotion she opted for a simple yet sensuous outfit. Right now she was looking forward to two things breakfast and 'special' time with Nick—they had been trying for a baby but nothing has happened yet. Once she was ready she got on the bed and waited for Nick.

When Nick got to their room, he saw the door was slightly opened and with his back to the door he pushed the door open and after going in and closing the door partially, he turned around and saw his wife only in a panty and his favorite button down shirt sitting in a mermaid position. Nick felt his heart racing quickly and had to steady his hands so that he would not drop the tray he was holding.

Sitting up, Finn leaned on her left arm and raised her right arm and using her index she seductively wagged her finger and said, "This is for you sugar."

Nick walked over to the bed as best he could and once he was the bedside he placed the tray down, sat down and leaned to kiss her. They had been kissing but Finn broke the kiss first and asked "As I recall cowboy you promised me breakfast."

They ate the breakfast Nick prepared during which they fed each other and when they finished she saw a crumb on Nick's lips she leaned in and kissed and before long one thing led to the next and they were soon making love.

-x-

Six weeks later everything was going well until one day when their lives the lives of those around them changed forever. The team members were at separate scenes processing and collecting evidence while Finn was at the lab, working on paperwork.

Normally she would protest about not going being in the field but since she had not been feeling well so she relented. For the past week she had been throwing and not able to keep any food down and wrote it off as a bug that had been going around. Today however was worse, Finn was just about to finish one page when she felt the worst case of queasiness come on. Throwing the pen down and grabbing her stomach and holding her mouth she made a run for the bathroom.

On the way there she was there she ran into Barbara who had stopped by to drop off DB's lunch. When Barbara saw Finn she said, "Finn it is good to see you is everything okay? DB had been mentioning you not feeling well."

Finn normally would chat with her longtime friend but the feeling was unbearable and ran past her and right in. This worried Barbara and she decided what was going on no sooner had she entered she heard puking, a thump and suddenly no sounds. When Barbara found the petite blonde unconscious on the floor she panicked. She went to the door and called out, "I need someone call the bus CSI Finaly is down."

Sara and Morgan were the first ones back and had dropped off some evidence when they heard yelling and went to the ladies room. When they got there and were inside they saw Barbara on the ground with a passed out Finn checking for her breathing and her pulse and they jumped in to help. Seeing that Finn both breathing and had a pulse Morgan ran out of the bathroom in order to meet the EMTs and Sara asked, "Barbara what happened?"

Barbara looked up and responded, "I have no idea I was just asking her how she was doing as I have heard how she have been sick and she just darted past me without answering and when I got in here I heard some puking and nothing and then I found her unconscious."

After a brief pause Barbara continued, "I suspect that with the way she has been throwing up that she might be pregnant."

Sara didn't even have a chance to answer when the bathroom door swung open Morgan had arrived with the EMT's arrived with a stretcher. Both Sara and Barbara stood up and moved aside to the technicians to do their job. Once Finn was secured on the stretcher she was wheeled out with a group of onlookers nearby the technicians allowed Barbara to accompany Finn to Desert Palm. After the ambulance had left Morgan pulled out her phone and called Nick

Nick was on his way back from the crime scene with Archie (who was now a CSI level 1 after he passed his proficiency exam) when his phone rang. Once Nick saw the caller ID and picked up, "Hey Morgan, Archie and I are on our way back, what is up?"

Trying not to sound worried she replied, "Nick you better head to Desert Palm right now Finn is unconscious. Barbara is with her and…"

He quickly thanked Morgan and hung up. Archie who had heard the conversation immediately turned the car around and drove to the hospital. Nick went into panic mode the last the thing he wanted to hear was his wife unconscious, he loved her way too much and couldn't bear the thought of losing her

Arriving at the hospital in record time Archie reassured Nick, "Finn's strong hang in there and stay strong."

Nick nodded before he jumped out of the SUV. He then darted into the ER and was at the reception desk and was about to ask when he heard, "Nick.

Nick looked and saw Barbara Russell standing there with an equally worried expression on her face. Nick went over and asked, "Barbara is there any news or updates?"

As Barbara shook her head they both heard, "Family of Julie Stokes?"

They both turned around and saw a balding older doctor and Nick piped, "I am her husband what is my wife's condition?"

Dr. Ethan Steele replied promptly, "Mr. Stokes could you come with me to ER room two?"

Barbara promised to stay and call the rest of the crew. Nick nodded and headed off with the doctor. When they arrived Nick smiled and let out of breath of air he had been holding in. He saw the Finn was awake and smiling meekly at him. Nick walked quickly to her side leaned in and gave her a kiss on the forehead

Dr. Steele smiled when he saw the loving scene, in the course of his forty-five years of practice as an obstetrician-gynecologists he had seen many couples who are about to receive the good news. Dr. Steele cleared his throat and which got Nick and Finn's attention. He then proceeded to say, "Well I can say is that there is no serious condition involved."

Both Nick and Finn let out a big sigh of relief. The doctor then asked, "Mrs. Stokes I apologize if this seems a bit personal but have you had your period recently?"

Finn briefly scrunched up her eyebrow and then it dawned her period was three weeks late but then again with all the throwing up she had not been paying much attention. To answer the doctor's question Finn shook her head and the doctor said, "Okay I had blood drawn up and from and am awaiting the results but hearing from the way the EMTs describe it looks like congratulations are in order. Mr. and Mrs. Stokes, you are guys will be expecting a bundle of joy next year. I will go and get the results and will be back shortly to brief you on the next course of plan."

Finn and Nick looked at each other they were still trying to digest the news. When it finally sunk in Nick saw Finn tearing up he knew they were tears of joy, they had been trying so hard and now finally succeeded she was pregnant! They knew that their friends and family would be overjoyed when they find out but they also knew of the risks especially at her age.

When they were alone Nick gave Finn another kiss on the forehead before saying, "Finn sweetie, we did it is really going to be happening!"

Finn smiled at Nick there were no words to describe what she was feeling or what was going through her head. She and Nick would become parents next year!

A short time later the doctor had come with the results and that Finn was indeed pregnant. So they began discussing a course of plan to ensure their child would make it to forty weeks and they all agreed to the tests that would be performed. As Finn was being discharged Dr. Steele gave Finn with a prescription for pre-natal vitamins and instructed to stay her hydrated. Over the next several weeks they kept up with the plan and checked in with Dr. Steele and the doctor was satisfied with all the progress.

-x-

At first they only let their close friends knew of the happy news and though they all celebrated they promised to keep quiet for a little while until the right time. They also knew that they need to tell their parents soon and they managed to wait the preliminary danger zone at the tenth week had passed. At twelve weeks in and Finn's belly was already showing and they had found out the reason why, she was carrying twins (which was more likely with her age). Now they had passed the first hurdle they were ready Jillian, Roger, and Evan that were about to be grandparents again and it was no brainer how they would tell them and set about to get ready to tell.

Several days later after the Skype sessions started and they had chatted for a little bit Nick first said, "Mom, Dad, and Evan you have the packages that Finn and I sent you right?"

Jill quickly responded, "Yeah we do and as I remembered it there was a letter saying that we can't open it till tonight, why is that?"

Nick with wide on his face and replied, "Well Finn first has something to ask you."

Intrigued Roger inquired, "What is it Finn?"

Evan pipes in, "What is going on Jules?"

With a smile on her face "Okay so how would you feel about 'John and Jane Doe' joining the family?

Not realizing what had been said all three parents raised their eyebrows and Evan says in a displeased manner, "Julie Marina Finaly and Nicholas Parker Stokes is this a sick joke?"

Both Finn and Nick were trying to hold back their laughter and answered, "No sir, if you guys want to know open your packages now."

Looking skeptical all three did and when Jill, Roger, and Evan pulled a neutral colored shirt that said 'Proud Grandma' on Jillian's shirt, and '#1 Grandpa on Roger and Evan's shirt. When they turned back to the screen and saw child-like grins on their adult kid's faces.

When Nick and Finn saw the baffled looks they looked at each other, smiled and bumped fists and thought _mission accomplished. _It took a little time and then it hit them and Jillian blurted out, "Finn, are you pregnant?"

Their smile growing by the minute they held up the sonogram and then afterwards Nick moved aside and Finn stood up and showed her already growing belly.

It didn't take long before Finn and Nick heard their parents scream for joy, especially Jillian. Soon the family who was there with Jillian, Roger and Evan all found out they were all overjoyed and congratulations were coming at a steady pace.

-x-

It was now end of December and she was already getting extremely big at nineteen weeks which is a little hard especially for her small frame. All was going well the morning sickness stopped after ten weeks and she was gaining weight at a reasonable rate. As for the tests thus far the results came out in their favor especially the amniocentesis and the maternal serum screening. However, the biggest surprise came a week ago when they went in for the routine ultrasound/and their twins were growing big and healthy. When they had the ultrasound to reveal the gender at the sixteenth week mark they decided to wait for the birth to find out the genders.

However, currently Finn was moody, because she was ordered by the doctor to reduce her stress level which led to Russell taking her out of the field and do only light work a few hours a day which was only paperwork at home. Now Finn was very independent and wanted to protest loudly and caused a stink but Nick agreed with Russell that it was for protecting her and their unborn children so she didn't put up a fight.

For Nick there was one thing whilst he was single and long before Finn came into his life he heard from his brother and brother-in-laws of the cravings at odd hours and the strange craving combinations. Now it was his turn to experience it all he was dutiful husband and got any food that she was craving whether it be Chicago pizza or chicken noddle soup, he did it all without a single complaint—okay almost no complaint unless it came to her strange combinations such as chips and cream cheese and mashed potatoes with noodles and gravy).

He wasn't the only one to experience that; if one of the team members had the night off it would be their turn to take care of Finn and they would have to deal with the strange combinations that Finn wanted. However, most of the time Nick would drop Finn off at the Russell's house before he and DB headed to work.

Most days her cravings were under control but then there are days where it was it would overpower her—and there was one day that particularly bad. Nick had been working a triple and Finn was sitting on the couch reading while enjoying a cup of organic apple juice (from customized travel mug given to them from Kory as a Christmas gift) when her stomach began to rumble, loudly.

Finn groaned, she barely had apple slices and a granola bar half an hour ago and she was hungry again. She thought to herself, _come on little ones can you please give mama a break?_

She got her response in the form of another stomach rumble.

Finn relented and murmured while gently rubbing her growing abdomen, "All right all right you guys win.

She was about to get up to get food herself when Barbara appeared and asked, "Hungry Finn?"

Finn nodded sheepishly and Barbara said, "It's ok Finn I was the same way especially when I was pregnant with Charlie. Is there anything you want in particular? I can get Charlie to bring it buy."

With another rumble this time a double rumble Finn said, "Caesar salad with chicken that is not over grilled."

Barbara nodded and went to call Charlie. Meanwhile Charlie was studying with his teammates at his apartment when his phone. Excusing himself he took the call, "Mom what's up."

Barbara said, "Honey could you pick up a Caesar salad for Finn?"

Charlie agreed, "Okay mom I will got get it right now. I will be as soon as I can."

Smiling, Barbara said, "Thanks son."

After ending the conversation Charlie let his teammates that he had a quick errand to run and they all nodded. Soon he had arrived at his parent's place and his mom greeted him at the door and he said, "Okay I got a large Caesar salad just the way Finn wanted it and a salad wrap in case she gets hungry later and some soup. I will take in the salad and soup for her."

Barbara assented as she went ahead Charlie walked to the living room and said, "Hey Finn, I got you what you asked for and some chicken noddle soup."

With a big smile and feeling two kicks Finn accepted and said, "Thank you Charlie for bringing it to me and the little ones are thanking their cousin too."

With a grin Charlie said, "No problem, have my mom let me know if you need anything else."

-x-

For the rest of the pregnancy everything went well with no problems. Then at 38 weeks it happened. Nick and the rest of the team were working on a case that was 'all hands on deck' type case when Nick got a text from Charlie.

_Nick my mom and I are at Desert Palm. Finn's water broke half an hour a go and she is in labor, the doctor says she is ready to push but she wants you here. Please get her as soon as you can._

DB who was nearby had gotten text from his son said, "Go to Finn Nick we'll cover here. We will be by to visit later."

DB signaled to Mitch and letting the officer know and added, "Officer Mitchell will drive you, after all we'll need you there in one piece and congratulations."

Nick nodded and was soon on his way. Once Mitch reached the entrance to the ER and just before Nick jumped out of the car, Mitch said, "Congrats man, we will come by for a visit later ok?

Nick smiled and nodded; quickly getting out of the squad car and dashed into the ER and was greeted by Dr. Steele and he asked, "Ready?"

Nick responded enthusiastically, "Yes."

Nick was soon in scrubs and by Finn's bedside and she began pushing.

-x-

Several hours later Finn was fast asleep when she heard cooing. She slowly opened her eyes and turned to her side and there she saw a precious sight, Nick was fussing over their newborn twins. She pretended to be asleep again as she listened to what Nick was saying, "Hey there my little munchkins, momma and I love you so much and know that we will do everything to protect you. You also have Grandma Jill, Grandpas Bill and Evan, many aunts, uncles and cousins who no doubt will try to spoil you with love and with gifts of course."

Nick's speech was so sweet that it bought mists to her eyes and she tried not to make a peep but couldn't control the sniffles and Nick looked up and made eye contact with his beautiful wife. He then looked back down at their newborns and whispered, "Momma is awake, little ones."

As if on cue both began cooing away. Nick smiled and asked Finn, "Who do you want to hold first, our daughter or our son?"

Finn pouted, "Do I have to choose? Can I hold both?"

Nick let out a chuckle and nodded—after pushing the bassinets closer to the bed, Nick helped propped Finn with extra pillows and slowly he picked up their baby princess and placed her in Finn's waiting arms and did the same with their baby prince.

Taking a moment to admire their bundles of joy (who at the moment had their eyes open) and they were a perfect combination of her and Nick, their daughter had dark brown hair, light brown eyes, Nick's ears, and Finn's nose. Their son on the other hand had her ears, Nick's nose blonde hair and dark brown eyes. As for their eye color when each twin had been shown to them briefly after they came into the word Finn saw that their daughter had Nick's dark brown eyes and their son had her light brown eyes.

After the thought ended he smiled as heard Finn talking in a soft voice, "Hello there my precious little ones, your daddy and I have been waiting to meet you and now you are here, we love so much and like your daddy said we will do everything in our power to protect you.

Finn looked at Nick and saw him smiling. She was now even more in love with him than ever before. Leaning and kissing her Nick then said, "Yeah I was thinking of what helped led us to this special day and our special miracles."

Briefly pausing Nick said, "You know visiting hour starts in an hour so we probably want to get our little ones ready because they will be fawned over by many people our parents included."

Finn nodded and they began to get ready for their kids' first visitors.

-x-

Soon there were many people at the hospital visiting, his parents, his sister Leanne with her thirteen year old daughter Jocelyn, her family: Evan, Madison and Andrea, Russell and his family, the crew at the lab as well as Grissom, Cath, Lindsey, Lily, and Maya and Katie who had taken the first flight out of Seattle as soon as they heard.

As everyone fawned over the newest Stokes/Finaly additions, Finn became lost in deep thought. Finn recalled how they announced the pregnancy to her father and his parents. She and Nick had played a small prank that led to the big announcement she remembered it very clearly.

Finn was all smiles when she heard her father Evan talk to her, "Julie, I believe that you and Nick have not revealed the babies names."

Jillian piped in, "Yes, that is right we are now all curious."

Mists gathering and Finn looked at her father smiled and began, "Dad you are the most incredible father in the whole world because you could have gone off the deep end when Isabella deserted us but you didn't you've held it strong for us. For that Nick and I decided to name our son after you. Dad the little munchkin you are holding is, Evan Nicholas Stokes."

Evan was shocked when he heard his grandson's chosen name; he was beyond honored to share his name with his and his son-in-law's namesake. Getting up, he walked over to his daughter and with baby Evan asleep in his arms he bent over and kissed his daughter on the forehead and said, "Thank you sweetie, you made my day."

Not wanting to break the endearing moment but Lindsey said, "That is a great name for the little squirt, Aunt Finn but what is this little sunshine's name?"

Finn and Nick exchanged glances and Nick said, "Linds, the little sugar plum you are holding is Emma Julianne Stokes."

Even now Finn was surprised, when they were discussing names and Julianne was not even on the list and she knew that he picked that name secretly. Then again she was as surprised as Nick was when she told him she was thinking of Nicholas as the middle name.

As the visitors continued to coo over the newborns and chat with the new parents, no one had fathomed that one broken heart could lead to happiness that they knew neither Finn nor Nick would trade it for the world.

* * *

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading the final chapter story, more stories to come! As always reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
